La chasse au loup, ou Le loup protégé
by Titou Moony
Summary: Slash. Le loupgarou est réputé pour sa chair tendre et ses lèvres gourmandes, mais c’est une espèce rare et protégée ce qui n’empêche pas de nombreux prédateurs de traquer cette proie innocente... RemusSirius!o
1. Quand Moony casse, les loups rodent

**_

* * *

_**

_**La chasse au loup ou le loup protégé :**_

> > _**Résumé :** Le loup-garou est réputé pour sa chair tendre et ses lèvres gourmandes, mais c'est une espèce rare et protégée, ce qui n'empêche pas de nombreux prédateurs de traquer cette proie innocente…La chasse au Moony est particulièrement appréciée à Poudlard, autant par les sorcières que par les étudiants males, mais le chien est à l'affût et il veille à préserver cette espèce en voie de disparition…SLASH_
>> 
>> _**Auteur :** Titou Moony. Oui, oui, moi qui n'écrivait que des RLOC (et quelques SBOC insérés) je me lance dans le slash !(mais en restant toujours avec mes deux persos préférés….(a)) J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout (ou justement pour ça) et je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire de scène hot entre nos deux maraudeurs, donc rien de graphique ! J'espère que je vous décevrai pas…_
>> 
>> _**Titre :** « le loup protég » est un rappel à « les hommes protégés » de Robert Merle (allez le liiire !mdr) mais le titre original est « la chasse au loup » ou « la chasse au Moony »…he he he… pas la peine de dire que si j'avais été là, j'aurais traqué sans cesse cette proie délicieuse ! (a) (je rigoooole…se cache sous les huées)_
>> 
>> _**Disclaimer** :… sick… (…)… vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ? tout le monde le sait très bien et personne ne regarde jamais ce maudit disclaimer ! :-'( bah non, Sirius, Remus, et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas… éclate en sanglot (je demandais pas grand chose pourtant ! 'juste' Remus et j'aurais été comblée ! =D)_
>> 
>> _**Remerciement/dédicace :** les revieweurs de Mon Caprice : un Maraudeur ! grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews ! j'en reviens toujours pas alors comme promis un one-shot de remerciement ! o) et à tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon sondage et qui m'ont dit que je devais tenter le Sirimoony !_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Prologue_**

> Remus était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, ses yeux ambres dirigés vers un énorme livre qui avait l'air aussi captivant aux yeux du beau Moony que sans intérêt à ceux de son ami, assis sur le fauteuil d'à côté.
> 
> « Allleeeeez… Remus ! Viens donc t'amuser avec nous au lieu de rester coller à ton bouquin ! » implora Sirius avec son regard de Puppy auquel personne ne résistait.
> 
> Mais Remus n'étant pas tout le monde, il était trop profondément plongé dans son livre pour lever les yeux vers Sirius et succomber à son regard insistant.
> 
> « Mmmmm… » marmonna Remus d'un air vague.
> 
> Sirius aurait pu parier que Remus n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'il avait dit. Il allait renouveler sa demande quand Remus l'interrompit, sans lever les yeux de son bouquin :
> 
> « Si tu ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à MacGo la raison de la perte brutale de 30 points » railla le beau gryffondor en désignant du doigt son insigne de préfet-en-chef « tu devrais arrêter de me harceler. Bosse donc un peu, ça t'occupera. »
> 
> Sirius eut un long soupir en s'affalant dans son fauteuil, sans tenir compte des regards gourmands de quelques gryffondores. Quelques mèches sombres retombèrent devant ses yeux anthracites qui faisaient vibrer le cœur des trois-quart de la population féminine de la salle commune, pour ne pas dire la totalité. Malheureusement pour elle, la proie de Sirius pour l'instant était masculine, et ne semblait pas avoir –encore- remarqué le charme fou que dégageait le jeune batteur (il devait même être un des seuls) au plus grand dam de celui-ci.
> 
> « T'es pas marrant, tu sais, Moony ! » dit Sirius d'une voix ennuyée « pourquoi je bosserais ? J'ai déjà d'excellentes notes, ça ne changera rien… »
> 
> « Je sais pas… » remarqua distraitement le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clair sans lever les yeux de sa lecture « … pour me faire plaisir ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin avec un sourire en coin.
> 
> « … »
> 
> Quand James revint, cinq minutes plus tard, de son rendez-vous avec la ravissante Lily, des étoiles encore dans les yeux et un sourire naïf –et niais mais ça il ne le savait pas- sur le visage, il crut qu'il avait des hallucinations quand il vit Sirius, plongé dans un énorme bouquin et prenant des notes avec application. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre à l'évidence.
> 
> Remus avait réussi à faire bosser Sirius.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Transformations et métamorphoses _**

La pleine lune eut lieu une semaine et demi avant les examens. Heureusement. Si la transformation s'était produite en même temps que les ASPICs, elle aurait été beaucoup plus douloureuse.

Il n'y avait eu que deux fois où la période d'examen avait eu lieu à l'approche d'une pleine lune : en seconde année -et Remus était revenu dans un tel état que les maraudeurs avaient deviné ce qu'il s'était passé- et en cinquième année, à l'approche des BUSEs.

Sirius s'en souvenait comme hier… Moony supportait beaucoup mieux les transformations quand il était avec ses amis (à tel point que les premières fois où ils avaient réussi à se l'accompagner sous leur forme animagus, Pompom s'était demandé si le loup avait réussi à s'échapper et à manger quelqu'un pour être aussi calme). Il était beaucoup moins fatigué, il se mordait moins…

Et cette nuit-là ça avait été terrible. L'accumulation du stress avant les BUSEs rendait le loup fou furieux. Il ne se calma pas de la nuit, malgré la présence des trois animagi, qui jugèrent même plus prudent de rester dans la cabane hurlante (alors que les précautions n'étaient pas vraiment la valeur première des maraudeurs)… Quand Remus s'était réveillé le lendemain, les cernes sous les yeux et le teint pale, Sirius avait eu l'impression d'être retourné un an en arrière, avant qu'ils accompagnent Remus lors des pleines lunes, lorsque le loup-garou revenait épuisé à chaque fois.

Mais cette année, la chance -et la pleine lune- avait été favorable au jeune loup-garou.

Sirius, James et Peter étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, attendant que la jeune infirmière sorte du saule cogneur. La tête de Pomfresh apparut enfin et elle se dirigea en trottinant vers le château.

Les trois maraudeurs attendirent avec impatience qu'elle se soit assez éloignée avant de se transformer. Queudver alla appuyer sur la racine et l'arbre fou furieux arrêta d'essayer de les écorcher. Parfois Sirius avait même l'impression que le saule cogneur grognait en les voyant approcher, même si il n'aurait jamais parlé de cette impression à quiconque.

Ils se faufilèrent en bramant, couinant et aboyant avec joie pour se faire entendre de Remus. Celui-ci ne se transformerait que plus tard, mais par mesure de sécurité, ils se transformaient toujours avant.

Remus leur fit un petit sourire quand ils arrivèrent, mais il semblait fragile, beaucoup plus que durant la journée. C'était toujours comme ça. Plus la nuit approchait, plus son teint devenait pale, plus il avait l'air délicat et faible. Patmol n'avait qu'une envie : se transformer en humain et aller prendre Moony dans ses bras pour le rassurer…

Mais Prongs (Cornedrue) avait très bien compris le désir de son ami, et il bloquait l'accès à Padfoot. Au contraire de Sirius, il était très conscient du danger d'être sous forme humaine près d'un loup-garou en pleine croissance un soir de pleine lune.

Et soudain, au moment où Sirius essayait de pousser le cerf qui lui bloquait le passage –et qui avait l'air particulièrement blasé vu sa longue expérience en la matière- Remus eut une grimace crispée et il commença à se transformer…

Dix minutes plus tard, un loup majestueux se débattait et griffait les murs. Il poussa un long et déchirant hurlement et continua à se défouler pendant les dix minutes suivantes avant de se calmer et de regarder d'un air surpris les trois animaux. Il les dévisagea un par un, la tête penchée sur le côté, et Sirius pouvait presque voir ses sourcils se froncer légèrement.

Il gratta le sol avec un air impérieux avant de venir les renifler. Et une ébauche de sourire apparut dans le regard du jeune loup.

Sirius retint sa respiration. Voir Remus en loup le fascinait toujours… Quand il voyait cette douce fourrure moelleuse il avait envie d'y enfoncer la main, d'y enfouir la tête… Mais il savait –au fond de lui, très au fond mais présent quand même que le loup qui lui faisait face n'était pas une peluche et qu'il risquait de peu apprécier la ressemblance.

Le jeune loup-garou était puissant, tout en souplesse et en force, en noblesse, mais aussi, dès qu'un humain s'approchait, en cruauté et en ruse. C'était ces deux caractère qu'il avait le plus de mal à cerner. Le loup changeait radicalement quand il sentait de l'humain. Mais peu d'élèves avaient l'inconscience de sortir dehors les nuits de pleine lune. Ne disait-on pas que des bêtes horribles et monstrueuses erraient dans le parc à la nuit tombée, sortant des sombres fourrés de la forêt interdite ?

Le cerf brama et ouvrit la porte et ils s'élancèrent tous les quatre dans le parc de Poudlard…

**_

* * *

_**

**_Les loups sont à l'écoute _**

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous » dit Remus d'une voix douce, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

Ils étaient assis tous les cinq (en comptant Lily, qui était sur les genoux de James) près du feu. La transformation avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant. Le jeune préfet ferma les yeux avec un léger sourire. Il avait très rapidement récupéré, grâce à la compagnie des autres animaux, et les cernes avaient presque totalement disparu.

Sirius détailla tous les traits du visage de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau avec les yeux fermés… Et même quand ils étaient ouverts d'ailleurs… Il se dégageait un tel charme du jeune homme aux yeux dorés… Il avait entendu des filles dire qu'il était mignon et qu'il avait du charisme, mais il aurait voulu les reprendre. Moony n'était pas mignon, il était beau. Tout simplement.

Aux yeux de Padfoot en tout cas. Et si il n'y avait eu qu'à ses yeux, pensa celui-ci amèrement… le problème était que Sirius était parfaitement au courant que, même s'il attirait une grande partie de la population de Poudlard, il en était de même pour Remus. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir régulièrement les yeux englués sur un mouvement du préfet le plus apprécié de Gryffondor. Seul le concerné ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. 'Et heureusement'.

« Pour répondre à ta question Moony » dit James une fois qu'il eut arrêté d'embrasser la jeune et jolie rousse « je dirais que tu serais épuisé, avec des cernes dissimulant à moitié ton visage, te traînant sur le sol pour te déplacer, couvert de bleus, courbaturé, une vrai méduse vivante qui… »

« STOP ! Stop ! C'était juste une question rhétorique James ! » coupa en éclatant de rire Remus.

James lui fit un clin d'œil. Remus se leva :

« Je reviens ! Morgane est là-bas… » dit Remus avec un petit sourire décontracté en se dirigeant vers la jolie brunette.

Sirius se renfrogna légèrement sur sa chaise et James lui lança un regard compatissant.

Ca faisait deux ans -DEUX ans !- que Sirius avait un faible pour Remus. En fait, depuis le début de leur cinquième année, quand ils étaient devenus animagi…

Remus s'était alors…métamorphosé… Oui, c'était ça. En même temps que ses amis étaient devenu animagi, lui s'était 'transform' et d'un crapaud fatigué, il était devenu un Prince. Bon d'accord, Sirius exagérait toujours. Remus n'avait jamais été un crapaud, et ne serait, malgré tout ce que le brun pouvait penser, jamais un Prince.

Mais ses transformations -beaucoup moins douloureuses- le fatiguant moins, et les cernes et le visage pale et fatigué que tout le monde était habitué à voir sur le ravissant Gryffondor disparaissant, l'avaient changé. Pour le mieux.

Avant, Remus était mignon, « attendrissant », « adorable », « ravissant ». Son air pale et délicat et ses beaux yeux dorés voilés ainsi que ce demi-sourire à la fois si détaché et si marauderien avaient déjà été remarqués, et quelques filles s'aventuraient régulièrement à lui demander de sortir en leur charmante compagnie. De temps en temps, Remus sortait avec l'une de ses aventureuse jeunes sorcières, généralement pendant une assez longue période.

Mais la cinquième année fut un déclic. Et Sirius ne fut pas le seul à avoir remarqué le changement opéré en Moony.

Petit Remus deviendra grand, disait-on en début de scolarité… Et le petit loup-garou l'était finalement devenu. Pour le plus grand bonheur de certain, et le plus grand malheur des autres.

Au début, Sirius pensait qu'il ne nourrissait que de la fierté et une profonde amitié –un peu possessive, il est vrai- pour le loup-garou, mais il s'était vite aperçu que ses regards évoluaient, et que de plus en plus, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Remus en simple caleçon dans les dortoirs, ses pensées se faisaient moins fraternelles… et beaucoup plus poussées.

Il en avait eu honte. Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, vraiment ! 'quelle idée !' Il s'était longtemps voilé la face… mais la vérité avait fini par percer le voile.

Remus avait commencé à changer en début de cinquième année. Ses hormones commencèrent à titiller Sirius au début du premier trimestre, et il dut attendre de s'être enfui de chez lui, avant la sixième année, pour que James lui fasse admettre qu'il avait un petit faible pour un homme, qui plus est pour Remus.(Sirius se souvenait encore de la gêne qu'il avait senti quand son meilleur ami l'avait surpris entrain de grogner le surnom de Remus dans son sommeil…)

Et c'était seulement l'été dernier, quand Remus était venu passer un mois dans l'appartement de Sirius avec James et Peter, que le ténébreux Gryffondor avait admis la vérité… Il était complètement, définitivement et à jamais amoureux de l'attirant loup-garou.

Rien qu'en voyant la tête de poisson hors de l'eau qu'il affichait dès que Remus ne le regardait pas, même la plus accrochée des fan du sombre batteur aurait compris qu'elle n'avait aucune chance sans le polynectar et un cheveux doré. Mais heureusement pour la réputation que Sirius continuait d'entretenir, il gardait ses regards généralement pour lui. Et son obsession pour Remus ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir régulièrement des aventures avec des filles.

La vérité était que Sirius n'était pas homo. Bi à la limite. Il était régulièrement attiré par des filles. Mais il n'en aimait aucune comme il aimait Remus. Pourtant les autres hommes ne l'attiraient pas. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était homo, ni qu'il était hétéro, mais James avait finalement trouvé le terme juste qui lui convenait le mieux « homo-lupus »(raccourci de Homolupusexuel). Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Malencontreusement pour lui, Remus semblait très loin de se rendre compte de la fascination de l'animagus. Et ses pensées devaient certainement être focalisées sur Morgane, sa petite amie actuelle.

« James, je te retrouve plus tard, je dois aller voir MacGonagall… » murmura la ravissante rousse en se levant avec un sourire d'excuse.

James essaya son meilleur regard de chien battu pour la faire rester, mais cela ne la fit que rire. Le regard de James n'était pas aussi au point que celui de Sirius… 'ton regard n'avait pas non plus marché sur Remus, chacun a ses failles…'lui fit remarquer sa petite voix narquoise.

Lily se dirigea vers la sortie d'une démarche élégante et dès qu'ils furent certains que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Peter et James éclatèrent de rire devant l'air grognon de Sirius qui essayait pourtant d'avoir l'air décontracté :

« Ne mords pas Pad', je pense pas que ton Moony apprécierai… » dit Peter, mi-figue mi-raisin devant le regard furieux que leur lança le pauvre Sirius.

« C'est ça foutez-vous de ma gueule, bande de veracrasses ! Tu pourrais m'aider au moins, James ! Bande de faux frères ! » continua le sombre Black en grommelant.

James eut un sourire en coin en regardant son ami avant de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Ir-ré-cu-pé-ra-ble ! »

« Et toi avec Lily, hein ? elle te mène par la baguette et toi tu te laisses faire…Ou peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle te mène surtout par la braguette… » insinua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« C'EST DIFFERENT ! Lily est ma petite amie je te ferais dire ! ce n'est pas comme si je bavais après quelque chose que je n'ai pas ! » dit d'un ton sec James qui ne souriait plus du tout, ayant visiblement modérément apprécié le -pourtant joli- jeu de mot de son ami.

Ils allaient presque en venir aux mains –l'amour fait faire des choses qu'on regrette par la suite- alors que Peter essayait de son mieux de calmer le jeu, quand quelqu'un entra dans la salle commune en pleurant. James et Sirius, bien trop occupés à se déchirer du regard comme des prédateurs, ne lancèrent même pas un coup d'œil désintéressé à la triste personne, mais Peter remarqua alors d'une voix étonnée, qui changea le cours des choses :

« mais c'est Morgane ! pourquoi elle est pas avec Remus et pourquoi elle est entrain de pleurer ? »

les deux garçons détournèrent leur regards un instant pour regarder la cause du problème. Morgane, une jolie sixième année avec laquelle Moony sortait depuis quelques temps, marchaient d'un pas traînant vers sa meilleure amie, les yeux remplis de larmes avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de celle-ci en sanglotant.

« J-Je savais… Je savais que ça ne pourrait pas durer éternellement mais… j'avais tellement envie de croire qu'il m'aimait !… »

Les explications de la jeune fille furent interrompue par un gémissement au moment où son amie lui tapota le dos, l'air déconcertée. Un immense silence tendu régnait dans la salle rouge et or. Sirius attendait la suite, les oreilles dressées, les yeux fixés sans ciller sur la pauvre jeune fille en pleur. Toute l'attention de la salle était dirigée vers elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? Lupin t'as quitt ? » demanda d'une voix douce son amie.

Un long sanglot lui répondit mais tout le monde put très clairement entendre dedans une réponse affirmative.

Il y eut un moment de silence ou personne ne parla, puis, l'effervescence.

Dans tous les coins les conversations reprirent de plus belles, les étudiants étant secrètement ravis d'avoir une occasion de parler d'autre chose que de leurs révisions.

James, Sirius et Peter, furent aux anges de cette interruption de la monotonie et ils montèrent aux dortoirs après un rapide regard de connivence pour pouvoir parler eux aussi de 'l'événement' loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

**_

* * *

_**

**_La chasse au Moony _**

James se frotta les mains d'un air surexcité, assis sur le bords de son lit. Peter et Sirius s'assirent au pied du lit de James pour former une sorte de cercle.

« J'ai l'impression d'être de retour en sixième année, quand j'avais réussi à te faire avouer ton « appétit » pour Remus… » dit James avec excitation.

« C'était donc de ça dont vous parliez tout le temps ! » dit Peter avant d'avoir un long sifflement étonné « moi qui m'était toujours demandé ce que vous vouliez dire par « chasser le Moony »… Je pensais que vous vouliez juste le trouver, mais je ne pensais pas que… »

Peter avait découvert la vérité sur la « forte amiti » que Sirius ressentait pour leur ami durant leur septième année, suite à un lapsus de James (en fait plusieurs, car James aimait jouer avec le feu, mais le dernier, mettant en cause la bave qui s'écoulait de la ouche de Sirius et Remus endormi, avait été le révélateur…)

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ressorte notre plan d'attaque pour la chasse au Moony » dit James avec un rire démoniaque -du moins le présumait-il.

Sirius n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient montés. James, se rappelant que son ami étai quand même le principal intéressé, se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil :

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Tu devrais être heureux pourtant, ton loup est seul… »

« … Oui, mais… » Sirius stoppa et fronça d'avantage des sourcils, les yeux baissés « le truc c'est que… Nous avons bientôt fini notre année. Les ASPICs sont dans juste un peu plus d'une semaine… Et après, nous aurons deux semaines de tranquillité à Poudlard avant de partir. Définitivement. Et si je n'ai pas séduit Remus avant… Vous vous rendez compte que, comme nous nous dirigeons vers des voies différentes, nous risquons de beaucoup moins nous voir, et si je ne sors pas avec Moony avant les vacances, je risque de ne jamais sortir avec lui. C'est….. c'est ma dernière chance… » souffla Sirius d'un air accablé.

« Oui »répondit pensivement James « cela fait deux ans que tu sais que tu es attiré par lui et pour l'instant aucun résultat… Mais nous allons t'aider et créer un véritable plan d'attaque, cette fois-ci. Il ne pourra plus t'échapper avec ça ! » dit James avec un air conquérant.

Sirius éclata de rire mais ses yeux étaient encore sceptique –il se souvenait parfaitement du fait qu'il avait fallu six ans à James pour arriver à conquérir la dame de son cœur- et Peter soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Leçon n°1 : » commença James de la voix d'un professeur mortellement sérieux en ajustant ses lunettes « toujours être au mieux de ses capacités. Aucune négligence sur la tenue vestimentaire ou la coiffure ne sera tolérée. Tout doit être sérieusement étudié. Même en se levant le matin, tu dois avoir l'air habilement négligé mais que ça ne fasse qu'augmenter ton sex-appeal… N'oublie pas les regards blasés et désintéressés. Le mieux étant bien entendu en sortant de la douche. Se balader avec simplement une serviette et les cheveux ruisselant ne peut qu'attirer son regard et le troubler. »

« J'ai toujours suivi ce précepte ! Je suis toujours impeccable ! » se récria Sirius.

« Leçon n°2 » continua James comme s'il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption de Sirius « Multiplier les contacts « accidentels » avec l'intéress »

« Leçon n°3 » débuta Peter « Éviter de ressembler à une larve quand Moony se déshabille. Ca fait sept ans qu'on est dans le même dortoir, et s'il s'aperçoit de l'effet que tu lui fais, il n'est pas sur qu'il apprécie… »

« Eh ! Je ne ressemble p… »

James le coupa d'un air impérieux mais avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

« Leçon n°4 : Jusqu'aux exams, étudier calmement avec Moony pour l'impressionner sur tes capacités de patience. La rapidité et l'excitation ne sont pas tout le temps les qualités qu'on recherche… » il laissa planer la phrase avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

« Leçon n°5 : Laisser savoir que tu as des tendances bi et parler de quelques mecs qui t'intéressent… »

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas bi ! Je suis homo-lupus, tu l'as toi-même dit ! Remus est le seul mec qui m'intéresse ! Je… » se récria aussitôt Sirius.

« Tu feras comme si. »

« leçon n°6 : Être toujours à l'écoute de Remus. Il appréciera. »

« Leçon n°7 : à l'amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis… »

« … C'est une règle qu'une bonne partie des filles de l'école vont se faire un devoir d'appliquer. Applique-la toi aussi. Fais gaffe particulièrement à Mélonia, ça fait un an qu'elle s'intéresse à Lup', et tu sais combien persévérante elle est…. Et elle a pas mal 'd'avantages' pour elle, donc fais attention. »

« Leçon n°8 : la chasse au Moony ne sera ouverte officiellement qu'après les exams. Avant il étudiera et repoussera toute tentative d'approche avec agacement. Pendant cette période d'attente, se contenter d'être là en silence et d'étudier, et sous aucun prétexte l'agacer. »

« Leçon n°9 : ne jamais… »

Mais Peter et James, qui semblaient s'amuser follement, ne purent continuer davantage leur liste de conseils. Un toussotement venait de les interrompre. Leurs sourires se fanèrent lentement à mesure que l'information monta à leurs neurones. Comme au ralenti ils se retournèrent vers la porte.

« Oh… Lily jolie… » dit James en tenant un minuscule sourire.

Elle s'avança vers eux et s'assit sur le lit de Remus qui faisait face à celui de Sirius, et elle eut un petit ricanement. Il était clair qu'elle avait du entendre une partie de leur discours.

« T-Tu… es là depuis… »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis là depuis le début, ou presque, puisque je suis revenue quand vous montiez. Mais je trouvais ça teeeellement intéressant… » elle eut un petit sourire narquois en direction de Sirius qui rougit instantanément.

« Tu… tu ne diras rien à Remus, hein ? » demanda James d'une voix implorante.

« Mais bien sur ! » s'exclama Lily avec un sourire ravi « j'étais sure que Remus et Sirius finiraient en couple… Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre. Le calme et l'excitation… Opposés et complémentaires… Je peux vous aider, j'adore jouer les marieuses avec mes amis…. » elle regardait cette fois-ci Sirius avec un air angélique.

« C'est… c'est vrai ? » demanda avec incrédulité Sirius.

« Bien sur. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques petits conseils qui pourraient t'aider… »

James la regarda en haussant des sourcils et elle vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Elle reprit en rougissant légèrement.

« Remus adore les cheveux lisses qui retombent devant les yeux en mèches… Et il aime bien aussi les teints mat, tu as donc un avantage…En plus ça te donne un air sombre et séduisant auquel il ne sera pas insensible… »

Ses joues se colorèrent davantage et James la fit se tourner vers lui en sourcillant :

« Attends… C'était pas en cinquième année que tu t'étais lissés les cheveux en mèches et que tu avais pris des soudaines couleurs ? me dis pas que… »

La jolie rousse, qui maintenant avait les cheveux bouclés et retombant sur les épaules avec effronterie, battit habilement ses longs cils en rougissant sous son teint nacré.

« Hem… Et bien disons qu'en début de cinquième année… Nous étions tous les deux préfets, et… il était tellement mignon et parfait que… voil ! J'avais été 'un peu' intéressée par lui. Mais il était sorti avec ma meilleure amie, et je m'y suis faite » continua-t-elle précipitamment « et en milieu d'année j'ai arrêté de me lancer un sort de bronzage perpétuel et j'ai arrêté le matin de me lisser les cheveux ! »

La ravissante préfète reprit des couleurs et son sourire malgré les regards fixes des trois garçons mais ils finirent par se remettre du choc :

« Je t'assure James, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Et puis, à l'époque on se détestait… »

Elle regarda James dans les yeux en battant des paupières avec un air d'attente anxieuse dans son immense regard vert auquel il ne put résister. Il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put cacher son sourire et ses joues rouges. Et puis, vu le nombre de filles avec qui il était sorti pendant leur cinquième année, il pouvait difficilement être jaloux très longtemps. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser pour se pardonner mutuellement mais ils furent interrompus par deux petits toussotements pas vraiment naturels.

« Ca vous dérangerait si on reprenait là où on avait arrêt ? »

« Oui » répondit aussitôt James avant de recommencer à embrasser sa petite amie, mais ils arrêtèrent néanmoins rapidement sous les regards insistants des deux autres.

« Tu as d'autres conseils pour la chasse au Moony ? »

« La chasse au Moony… jolie expression ! mais, oui, j'ai pas mal de trucs. J'avais été chercher aussi des choses à la bibliothèques sur les loup-garous en général… » elle fouilla dans sa mémoire puis recommença à parler en essayant de ne pas rougir « les loup-gaous aiment les gens sportifs, en forme. En revenant de Quidditch, après ta douche, tu peux passer et lui parler, juste en caleçon, de ta séance… Par contre soit quand même modeste, Remus n'aime pas les vantards, ça l'agace. Mais il apprécie les sportifs. »

Lily était rouge mais se forçait à regarder Sirius dans les yeux, qui avait lui aussi sur sa peau halés une coloration rosée particulièrement délicieuse.

« C-C'est bon à savoir… »articula-t-il difficilement avant de reprendre ses esprits et de faire un grand sourire.

« Les loup-garous aiment bien aussi les personnes endurantes. Sache que les appétits sexuels du loup-garou sont considérés comme quasi-insatiables. Alors si le matin tu fais quelques pompes ou ce genre de truc, je suis sure que ça lui fera travailler les hormones. »

James et Peter ricanèrent pendant que Sirius, qui avait soudainement très chaud, regardait Lily avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Encore autre chose. Il aime bien aussi les petits noms avec une tendance possessive, genre « mon petit Moony » ou des trucs comme ça. Quand vous sortirez ensemble, sache qu'il adore « tu es à moi » ou « tu m'appartiens » et les loup-garou sont aussi très possessifs, donc il te retournera l'expression. Et ne le rends pas jaloux. C'est un conseil. Sinon il se recroqueville, est blessé et se mure en lui-même… »

« Pas mal… t'avais fait tes recherches o ? »

« Bah… à la bibliothèque. Et puis comme Remus y allait souvent.. »

Sirius fit un clin d'œil compréhensif à Lily et James soupira mais sa Lily ne semblait pas vraiment sérieuse et il savait que s'il y avait encore eu des sentiments entre le loup-garou et la rousse, elle ne leur aurait rien dit. D'ailleurs, pour le rassurer sans doute, Lily se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« T'as d'autres conseils Lily ? »

« Non. Mais je répéterais tes amis en disant : «à l'amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis ». Tu sais, toutes les filles que j'ai croisée faisaient des plan d'attaques, alors tu devras te démener si tu veux mon avis… » dit Lily avec un sourire en coin.

« t'inquiète pas pour ça, ptite Lily, il n'y a pas moyen que je me fasse encore voler Moony sous mon nez. Si Remus a ne serait-ce qu'une microfibre à tendance bi, il sortira avec moi ! » dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Et personne n'osa le contredire. Sirius pouvait parfois se montrer très acharné et patient

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra. Il se frottait machinalement le cuir chevelu, et de longues mèches aux reflets argentés balayaient son visage soucieux.

« Ah… Vous êtes déjà l »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était plutôt une affirmation un brin ennuyée, et ils le comprirent tous très bien.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De la nouvelle proie de Sirius… »dit Peter avec un sourire railleur en direction du brun.

Celui-ci retint en grognement féroce en direction de Queudver pour ne pas effrayer son Remus, mais le regard noir qu'il lança à Peter fut très bien reçu.

« Encore une proie innocente dont tu vas broyer le cœur… je pensais que tu avais arrêté ce petit jeu depuis longtemps, Sirius ! » dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils et en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Sirius était atterré par la mine tourmentée et réprobatrice de Moony. Il allait le prendre pour un coureur maintenant ! Remarque, c'était un peu ce qu'il était… Mais ce n'était pas le moment rêvé pour le faire remarquer à son préfet préfér !

« C-C'est pas ce que tu crois, je… »

Mais Sirius fut coupé dans son élan d'excuses plus ou moins douteuses par la voix moqueuse de James :

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Cette fois notre petit Paddy est sérieux ! Ca fait deux ans qu'il guette sa proie, et il vient de s'apercevoir que s'il ne se lance pas avant les vacances, il n'aura plus aucune chance… »

Sirius lança un appel au secours visuel auquel personne ne répondit, Peter et James étant trop occupés à ricaner et Lily à se retenir d'exploser de rire. Remus eut une mine renfrognée et dit d'un ton sec :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous vous foutez de moi, exactement ? »

Les ricanements se turent et James haussa un sourcil étonn :

« Ce n'est pas de toi dont on se moque, c'est de Sirius amoureux… »

Il récolta un nouveau regard glacé du beau Gryffondor :

« N'importe quoi ! Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui vient à l'instant de briser le cœur de Morgane ! »

Aussitôt qu'il eut parlé, Sirius se mordit la langue en fermant les yeux, conscient de sa propre stupidité. Remus pâlit dangereusement et serra la mâchoire. Mais Lily n'avait pas l'intention de finir l :

« C'est vrai, pourquoi tu as cassé avec Morgane ? Ca avait l'air de bien marcher pourtant entre vous… elle est gentille, jolie, intelligente, rigolote… Elle savait pour ta condition…Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

« Vous pouvez pas comprendre… » dit Remus d'une voix lasse.

Mais ce ne fut ni le fait que Remus se mure dans le silence, ni le fait que Sirius les dévisage à tour de rôle d'un air sévère qui les fit se taire. C'est le voile triste et mélancolique qu'ils virent dans les yeux dorés du mystérieux préfet.

_**

* * *

**_

> _ Hello every body ! l'histoire est complètement écrite maintenant, et relue ! je l'ai découpée en plus petites parties, normalement trois, dont celle-ci est la plus petite…_
> 
> _ Au départ ça devait être un oen-shot, mais…l'inspiration…lol du coup c'est plus long ! je vous poste ça et la suite arrivera aussitôt que je reviendrais de vacances, dans une semaine et demi !_
> 
> _ Les reviews sont les bienvenues, comme toujours ! Le texte a été relu par Mirabelle P et Wallen, grande amatrices de Remus et Sirius elles aussi et c'est avec leurs précieux conseils que j'ai réécrit ou supprimé certains pssages ! mais si vous trouvez des fautes ou des passages qui ne vous plaisent pas, etc.. n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis prête à remodifier certains passages…lol_
> 
> _ J'espère que ça vous a plus pour l'instant et donné envie de lire la suite ! o) sinon ben… désolée, j'ai fait de mon mieux !_
> 
> _ Gros bisous à tous !_
> 
> _Titou_

* * *

> > _PS : Avec ma meilleure amie (fan de Remus elle aussi, comme de bien entendu) je viens de créer un site sur Remus, encore en construction et dont nous rajoutons les pages au fur et à mesure (n'allez pas le voir avant le mois d'Août, je laisserais un message dans ma bio quand il sera présentable !lol) et nous avons aussi créer un forum sur Remus en particulier, et les Maraudeurs en général ! venez nous rejoindre ! Rien ne pourrait plus me faire plaisir ! j'espère que vous viendrez nombreux…. o) Le lien est dans ma bio! venez tous!lol_


	2. La chasse au Moony a commencé!

**_La chasse au loup ou le loup protégé :_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

> **__**

* * *

> **__**
> 
> **_Résumé :_**_ Le loup-garou est réputé pour sa chair tendre et ses lèvres gourmandes, mais c'est une espèce rare et protégée, ce qui n'empêche pas de nombreux prédateurs de traquer cette proie innocente…La chasse au Moony est particulièrement appréciée à Poudlard, autant par les sorcières que par les étudiants males, mais le chien est à l'affût et il veille à préserver cette espèce en voie de disparition…SLASH_
> 
> **_Auteur :_**_ Titou Moony. Oui, oui, moi qui n'écrivait que des RLOC (et quelques SBOC insérés) je me lance dans le slash !(mais en restant toujours avec mes deux persos préférés….(a)) J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout (ou justement pour ça) et je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire de scène hot entre nos deux maraudeurs, donc rien de graphique ! J'espère que je vous décevrai pas…_
> 
> **_Titre :_**_ « le loup protég » est un rappel à « _les hommes protégés_ » de Robert Merle (allez le liiire !mdr) mais le titre original est « la chasse au loup » ou « la chasse au Moony »…he he he… pas la peine de dire que si j'avais été là, j'aurais traqué sans cesse cette proie délicieuse ! (a) (je rigoooole…se cache sous les huées)_
> 
> **_Disclaimer _**_:… sick… (…)… vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ? tout le monde le sait très bien et personne ne regarde jamais ce maudit disclaimer ! :-'( bah non, Sirius, Remus, et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas… éclate en sanglot (je demandais pas grand chose pourtant ! 'juste' Remus et j'aurais été comblée ! =D)_
> 
> **_Remerciement/dédicace :_**_ les revieweurs de _Mon Caprice : un Maraudeur_ ! grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews ! j'en reviens toujours pas alors comme promis un one-shot de remerciement ! o) et à tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon sondage et qui m'ont dit que je devais tenter le Sirimoony !_
> 
> _Je fais les réponses aux reviews –enthousiastes- que j'ai reçu u début pour une fois !;o) ça m'a fait EXTREMEMNT plaisir en revenant de vacances de voir toutes ces jolies et motivantes reviews qui m'attendaient….'aux anges' -)_

_ Merci à **Roxane de Bormelia **(pour la récompense des efforts de Sirius, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour le savoir ! -p), **Yuki-chan** (ravie que l'idée de la chasse au Moony te plaise !;o) ), **lili-93** (contente que tu lises mon Sirimoony alors que d'habitude tu évites ce couple ! o) ), **LénaLéonyde1138** (oui ç faisait longtemps ! reviens-nous vite de vacances ! o) ), **Gaelle Gryffondor**, **Ness**, **Mademoiselle Black** (c'est vrai ? tu n'aimes pas les sirimoony et tu aimes bien le mien ? mici beaucoup ! o) ), **tête de nœud**, **Skadia**,**Will Black** (ton couple préfér ? je te comprends ! op ils sont tellement mignons ces deux-là…gah…lol),**Krystal**, **Harana** (et vi je suis sadique…lol),**Alinemcb54**, **Lisandra** (je te retourne le « La suite » pour Kate/Remus ! o) ), **Alieonor** (je me dépêche, tkt ! o) mici beaucoup !), **Alana Chantelune** (mici beaucoup ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et que tu n'en voudras pas trop à Sirius en action justement… o) ), et **Aurelia** (pour participer à la chasse au Moony, cst gratuit !;o) l'adresse pour le forum sur Remus est dans ma bio, cours-y !lol). A vous toutes…**MILLE GROS BISOUS et encore merci d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour me laisser un commentaire** ! ça m'a fait super plaisir ! 'larme de joie' et vous voyez, j'ai tenu parole : je suis dans les temps ! o) encore merci à toi gentil lecteur (et revieweur qui sait) ! o)_

> **_Les reviews qu'il fallait que je réponde absolument ! o)_**
>
>> _-_**Morri :**la première revieweuse ! toujours aussi fidèle !- et je suis pas grande…1m62 (voui ! j'ai passé le cap du m61 !!! non laisse tomber, c'est moi qui délire encore toute seule… o) ) Rhooo…Tu vas me faire rougir !;-) et pitetre que notre Moony est jaloux, effectivement…(a)
>> 
>> Je t'attends pour le forum ! Plus on sera de monde, plus on rira !lol Et puis il faut parfois prendre les armes pour défendre nos valeurs, et cette fois-ci, pour défendre notre beau Remus…prendre le clavier s'impose !
>> 
>> Mais non c'est pas très long ! Regarde, je suis déjà là avec la suite ! o) ensuite je dois laisser le PC et demain je m'occupe de notre traduction !
>> 
>> Et non, Kyana n'écrit pas de fics, mais qui sait, un jour peut-être…lol mais c'est pas dans ses projets actuels en tout cas !
>> 
>> Gros bisous et encore merci !;o)
>> 
>> - **Linoa2112 **: Comparer mon Moony à celui de F&G ? On pouvait pas me faire un plus beau compliment ! -) merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! o)
>> 
>> - **M4r13 :** Hello ! vi !!! moi aussi je veux faire partie des pompom girls de Remus!Ouaaaaaiiiiiiisss!!! ALLLEZ REMUS ! ON EST TOTUES AVEC TOA ! o)
>> 
>> - **Seleme59 **: je suis contente que mon Moony soit si ressemblant à l'idée que tu t'en fais ! Et si tu vas dans mes fav il doit y avoir des Sirimoony français. Et beaucoup d'anglais. J'ai adoré Memento aussi ! et va lire les one-shot Sirimoony de Alana Chantelune, ils sont vraiemnt super cute ! o) Et super contente que ma petite fic soit parmi tes sirimoony préférés ! 'toute contente' Encore merci et gros bisous !
>> 
>> - **Le Saut de l'Ange** : rhooo… 'rougit' mici beaucoup !:o) contente que tout ce que je fasse te semble si bien !lol et pour le HermRem que tu vas traduire, j'ai hate de voir ça ! o) Encore emrci pour tous ces compliments ! -)
>> 
>> - **Moonchild **: mici beaucoup ma Moony ! o) vi je l'ai bien éduqué ma copie de Sirius…he he he…(a) Et je sus désolée pour cette pouf qu a mis tous tes efforts à néant ! éè un gros kissou à toi aussi pour te redonner l'espoir ! -p Hugs back !
>> 
>> - **Leagatha **: mici beaucoup ! et je suis d'accord avec toi : vu ce qui les attend plus tard, ils ont le droit d'être heureux ! o) Eh ! je veux pas mourir… éè sinon vous aurez pas la dernière partie ! mouhaha…lol et c'était déjà écrit mais…il fallait que je relise et réécrive cette partie particulièrement, et comme je partais en vacances… o) et il a pas flottée quand j'étais en vacances ! je suis toute bronzée !;-) et voici la suite !
>> 
>> - **Cixy :** merci beaucoup ! et tkt je continue d'écrire beaucoup, et toujours sur Remus ! et je sus contente de t'avoir convertie en partie à l'adoration de Remus ! o) et ravie que tu aimes bien aussi Mon Caprice ! d'ailleurs c'est pour les reviews de MCUM que j'ai mis la mini-fic ! o)
>> 
>> - **Cococloud** : je mets la suite vila vila ! j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi ! o) et il faut pas pleurer… Siri est mort mais il a vécu 35 ans à fond ! et t'as raison, le syndicat des auteurs est trèèèès actif !lol
>> 
>> - **Ranit's** : bah vi tu vas devoir attendre… mais le bon côt : c'est qu'une fois que j'ai eu fini de l'écrire, pendant 3 semaines, vous avez une fic… o) he he… et pour le style… c'est difficile à dire. Peut-être que le style est un peu différent de d'habitude… j'essaie de varier les situations selon les fics, dont peut-être que cela engendre une différence de style… et j'essaie aussi d'évoluer, de tester ! et merci pour homo-lupus ! et PERSONNe ne peut résister à Moony….gaaaaaahhhh…lol Gros bisous et merci ! o)
>> 
>> - **Fairytale :** Yup ma Tite Fée Fléau préférée ! o) oui, comme tu dis, one-shot à rallonge !lol « « «Chui pas une grande adepte des slash comme ça, mais le fait que ce soit une exception juste entre Sirius et Moony, c'est bien, ça ne casse pas le mythe des beaux gosses coureurs de jupons... » » rhooo..Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ! et penser à Remus en beau gosse coureur de jupon…mmmm (en fait, juste penser à Remus me fait gagatiser…(a) ). Ouis, c'est chaud de se remettre dans le bain, quand ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas écrit sur une fic…je suis obligée de tout relire quand je le fais… se remettre les situations dans la tête, les sentiments et tout… en tout cas j'ai adoré ta suite !;o) Gros bisous Tite fée Tsiu ! -p

* * *

> ****

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

_****_

****

****

****

**_Point de vue de Sirius, première personne :_**

**__**

Je me laisse tomber négligemment sur l'herbe à côté de Moony, sous le grand saule près du lac. James s'assoie en face et Lily vient se caler entre ses jambes. Peter s'allonge sur le ventre et Remus s'étend sur le dos, les yeux clos avec un sourire de totale béatitude.

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est magnifique… C'en est presque injuste ! ses cheveux qui retombent nonchalamment sur son fin visage à la mâchoire bien dessinée… Ses lèvres pleines entrouverte en un sourire en coin et qui ne demandent qu'

James vient de me donner un coup de pied dans le tibia pour me faire sortir de ma transe et il me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de hausser ceux-ci vers le ciel d'un air blasé.

« Ca y est, enfin termin » murmure Remus d'une voix ravie.

Je sens mon visage s'attendrire momentanément mais James fait de grands signes de la main.

« Leçon n°3 ! leçon n°3 ! » souffle-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Leçon n°3, leçon n°3… Ah, ça y est, ça me revient « ne pas avoir l'air d'une larve en fixant Moony, éviter de baver et ne pas le fixer trop intensément ». Effectivement, j'ai du « oublier » momentanément ce précepte. Mais je me reprends. Je ne peux plus perdre de temps à faire l'imbécile, il faut que j'attaque les choses sérieuses…

Pour l'instant j'ai déjà 'réussi' plusieurs leçons… Enfin, il y a aussi eu quelques humiliations publiques, mais ne pensons pas aux mauvais côtés ! Non ?

* * *

_-o-o-o-oFlash-back :o-o-o-o-_

> _Leçon n°4 :__ Habituer Remus à ma présence :_
> 
> _Leçon n°5 :__ parler à Remus de mon attrait pour les hommes :_
> 
> Leçon n°8 : Pendant la période d'exams et de révision ne faire aucune tentative d'approche :
> 
> _Leçon n°13__ : Aller à la bibliothèque régulièrement :_

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

* * *

Trois leçon en une !La plus difficile à suivre avait sans contexte été la n°8… Remarquez, la 13 avait été une véritable torture aussi !

_Il_ était là, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil de la grande salle, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée donnant à ses cheveux des reflets caramels décidément appétissant. Mais le jeune brun ne devait pas se laisser aller à cette observation. _« Leçon n°3 Sirius ! Leçon n°3 !Reprends-toi ! Warning ! Warning ! »._

Toute l'après-midi il avait étudié sagement en compagnie de Remus. Le loup-garou avait été –clairement- étonné de voir depuis quelques jours Sirius travailler assidûment, mais il l'avait gentiment encouragé, même s'il avait plusieurs fois jeté des petits regards furtifs et troublés à son ami, comme s'il doutait de sa santé mentale.

Et il n'était pas le seul à en douter.

Et Sirius aussi avait peur pour sa santé mentale. Des journées à travailler -même s'il y avait des compensations visuelles à (a)voir Moony assis en face de lui- étaient trop pour quelqu'un qui, comme lui, n'avait jamais étudié dans sa vie pour arriver aux meilleures notes. La tête lui tournait, et l'odeur persévérante de Remus en face de lui n'était pas pour améliorer son état pathologique persistant.

Et surtout, le plus difficile était de devoir continuer à appliquer la leçon n°1 _(« Toujours être au mieux de ses capacités. Avoir l'air négligé et sexy à longueur de journée_ _»)_, réussir à avoir l'air nonchalant, alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : se barrer en courant et hurler sa frustration.

…

Long soupir.

Intercepté par Remus.

Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester au lit…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ? Tu sais, je comprendrais très bien que tu veuilles aller dehors avec James et Peter au lieu de rester à travailler… » entama-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils de manière interrogative.

« Oh non, c'est pas ça… C'est juste que… »

Sirius rougit, et après une demi-seconde d'attente, un air de compréhension s'afficha sur le visage du beau Remus.

« Oooohhh… C'est Mélonia, c'est ça ? Elle vient toujours à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéressait » remarqua Remus, en se replongeant dans son livre « mais c'est un bon choix, elle est très jolie et sympa. »

« Vous avez déjà discut ? »

« Bien sur ! Elle avait des difficultés avec les patronus, je lui ai offert des cours et elle m'a aidé en potion. »

Le sentiment de jalousie et de rage que Sirius ressentit à l'encontre de cette Mélonia qui avait été plus rapide que lui fut trop puissant pour pouvoir être facilement caché aux yeux experts du loup-garou.

« Tu es jaloux ? Excuse-moi je ne savais pas qu'elle t'intéressais et je te rassure, Mélonia ne m'intéresse pas… » Remus semblait maintenant inquiet.

Sirius avait le choix : soit faire croire qu'effectivement Mélonia l'intéressait, et ainsi la court-circuiter auprès de Remus, mais dans ce cas-là, Remus ne devinerait pas qu'il était intéressé par lui –ce qui était quand même son but premier s'il voulait que Remus s'intéresse en retour à lui, tout en restant subtil- soit… Soit mettre en pratique la leçon n°5.

Laisser entendre qu'il était intéressé par les hommes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mélonia ne m'intéresse pas. En fait…Ca fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas été intéressé par une fille… »continua pensivement Sirius.

Remus lui lança un regard sceptique en s'étirant sur son fauteuil et en reposant momentanément sa plume.

Sirius sentit sa gorge se nouer et il dut s'administrer une paire de baffes mentales pour se remettre l'esprit en place.

« le grand Tombeur de poudlard, j'ai nommé Mr Sirius Orion Black, a décidé de s'assagir ? C'était donc vrai ce qu'avait dit James à propos de ta reconversion ? »

« Ah, James t'as dit à propos de… »

« de… ?

« Et bien, de ma reconversion !? » dit Sirius qui se sentait totalement perdu. De quoi parlait Remus ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était bi ?

« Et bien, du fait que maintenant tu sois plus sérieux avec les filles. Que tu es enfin mûri. Mais de quoi tu parles Paddy ? »

« Quiproquo… »

Du coup, il avait perdu le fil de ses idées. Ah oui. Dire à Remus que… Il allait y arriver ! S'il n'était pas interrompu tout le temps par le principal intéressé.

« En fait… C'est pas vraiment Mélonia qui me perturbe c'est plutôt… la personne qui est à la table d'à côté. »

Remus regarda discrètement :

« Annie Parker ? Tu veux rire ? Je croyais que c'était qu'une quatrième année boutonneuse aux cris stridents ! Enfin… Je veux dire…Si elle t'intéresse… »

Remus commença à rougir, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. 'Serait-il jaloux ?' pensa Sirius avec espoir. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop jaloux non plus. Leçon n°…12 ! 'Bien ! Tu t'améliores ! '

Il hocha négativement la tête d'un air détaché avec un sourire amusé. Remus jeta à nouveau un regard aux alentours :

« Bah pourtant c'est la seule fille à part Mélonia… »

Sirius réprima un sourire narquois et eut un petit rire moqueur :

« Remus, Remus, Remus… Quand je disais que je n'étais plus intéressé par les filles, ça ne sous-entendait pas que je n'étais plus intéressé non plus par les garçons… »

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent sous le choc et Padfoot prit une mine contrite et culpabilisée :

« Oh, excuse-moi, je pensais que tu avais…enfin que tu… que tu avais devin ! je suis désolé si ça te choque ! Je comprendrais très bien et… »

« Sirius ! Sirius… C'est bon » dit Remus avec un sourire ô combien délicieux, la tête inclinée sur le côté « j'étais juste étonné, mais ça ne me dérange pas. » continua-t-il avec un air rassurant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses devoirs « et qui est le petit chanceux, alors ? »

Sirius essaya de trouver dans la voix de son ami un signe qui prouverait que la question ne laissait pas Remus indifférent, mais le loup-garou avait toujours réussi à cacher ses émotions. 'pour le mieux ou pour le pire ? Ca te fait toujours une excuse pour te voiler la face…non ?'

« Et bien, Karl Curt est pas mal…Mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui m'intéresse… »

Sirius laissa planer la fin de sa phrase dans l'air et Remus releva la tête :

« Ah bon ? Et qui est-ce alors ? »

Il regardait Sirius de manière avide, l'air soudainement intéressé par les récentes nouvelles, et cela créa une sensation pour le moins bizarre au niveau de l'estomac de Sirius, suivi par une compression de la poitrine. 'Respire andouille !'

Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas articuler un mot sans détruire tous ses efforts pour être sexy et nonchalant, car il savait, de manière sure, que le bruit qui sortirait de sa bouche n'aurait rien d'humain._ 'J'aurais bien aimé te voir te ridiculiser pourtant…Dommage. Peut-être une autre fois ?_'

Il se contenta de fixer Remus avec un regard plein de sous-entendus. Remus avait des yeux ambre et Sirius n'avait qu'une envie : pouvoir se rapprocher de plus en plus de ces yeux enchanteurs. Le ravissant loup-garou rougit et s'agita légèrement sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise :

« Excuse-moi Sirius, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Désolé si ma question te gène. »

Et sans demander plus d'explication, le beau gryffondor se replongea dans ses bouquins en laissant un Sirius mortellement dépité qui continua à fixer le loup-garou pendant quelques secondes, le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Il avait presque failli croire qu'il y était. Avant que Remus ne rentre en lui-même comme une huître. Encore loup !

Il jeta un regard furtif à son préfet préféré mais il ne décela aucune émotion dans le visage impassible –et terriblement engageant aussi, à la réflexion- du gryffondor.

_-o-o-o-Fin du Flash-back :-o-o-o-_

* * *

_-o-o-o-Flash-back :-o-o-o-_

> _Leçon n° 2 :__ multiplier les contacts 'accidentels' avec l'intéress_

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

* * *

« Alors, ça avance, Sirius ? »

Un grognement qui démontrait une profonde rancœur répondit à la remarque pleine d'entrain de James.

« "Grumphhhmmm" n"a jamais été considéré comme une réponse claire, tu sais, Padfoot… Je préfèrerais t'en avertir…» dit James d'un ton docte en tournant une page de son Quidditch Magazine.

« Humpf… »

James fit un effort visiblement considérable pour ne pas lancer la réplique railleuse qui lui était venu aussitôt à l'esprit, et mettant en jeu le vocabulaire et la grammaire préhistorique de son ami animagus, mais il réussit à prendre sa respiration et à fermer pour une fois ses lèvres.

Lily aurait été fière de lui !

« Tu as essayé quoi ? » continua James après une petite pause.

Visiblement, cela rappelait des mauvais souvenir à Sirius qui grimaça de manière suggestive.

« Le première leçon : j'imagine que tu as réussi ? Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Oui. J'ai essayé d'avoir toujours l'air sexy quand il était là. Et j'ai à peu près réussi… »

« _A peu près ? ! ?_ »

« Et bien… » les joues de Sirius prirent alors la même couleur que la robe de quidditch de son propriétaire « Tu vois, je m'étais dit que sortir de la douche avec simplement une serviette était sexy… Quand Remus sort comme ça, j'ai les yeux qui me sortent de la tête, tu vois… »

« Et… » poursuivit James d'un ton encourageant.

« Ca a été l'expérience la plus _humiliante_ de mes années à Poudlard ! » dit Sirius d'un ton mélodramatique « tu te souviens de ta gène quand tu m'avais surpris entrain de murmure le nom de Remus dans mon sommeil quand j'étais venu dormir chez toi ? »

« Euh…oui, pourquoi ? »

« Et bien est-ce que tu as déjà réussi à mettre Remus trèèès embarrass ? »

« Quoi ? il se fait des trucs Sado-maso et tu l'as surpris ? Il se branle devant des photos de filles ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si humiliant là dedans. Redescend sur terre Sirius. Remus est un mec comme les autres qui ressent des besoins et… » la voix de James semblait clairement ennuyée et il regardait ailleurs, l'air visiblement peu intéressé parce que lui racontait son meilleur ami.

Sirius soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« N'en dis pas plus, pervers. Je pensais à des trucs genre le trouver entrain de serrer une peluche contre lui avec un air niais ou ce genre de truc, espèce gros dégueulasse…Je t'explique… »

Sirius allait se lancer dans une longue explication lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Remus et Lily, en pleine discussion, entrèrent. Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de James et Remus vint s'installer impassiblement sur le lit à côté de Sirius.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et pendant quelques minutes, les seuls sons qui sortirent de sa bouche furent des onomatopées. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aligner une phrase complète avec Remus si proche de lui. _'La prudence est mère de sûret'_

Remus lui donna un petit coup de coude, et Sirius sursauta de nervosité avant de se tourner vers son ami qui le regardait avec curiosit :

« T'es vraiment bizarre toi en ce moment… Enfin, je voulais te montrer James. Tu as vu, depuis tout à l'heure il resserre Lily plus près de lui et de manière plus horizontale. Ils ne vont pas tarder à se retrouver allongés… Ah, ce James… Regarde, ils viennent de se rapproche de 20° de la position alongés-sur-le-lit… »

Remus rit silencieusement en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

« Que veux—tu… Ce bon vieux Prongs nous abandonne ! » soupira dramatiquement Sirius « Tu dirais quoi d'une partie de cartes ? »

Remus accepta et ils s'assirent en tailleurs. Sirius commença à distribuer les cartes. La bataille explosive, au premier abord gentille et inoffensive devint rapidement plus acharnée, et plus le combat se faisait dur, plus ils se retrouvaient proches. Rapidement leurs genoux se frôlèrent de plus en plus fréquemment, et Sirius profita de toutes les occasions données pour caresser avec une douce insistance la main de Moony lorsque celles-ci se touchait.

Le combat devint acharné, les respirations tendues, et Sirius, dont la tête était de plus en plus près du jeu, et donc de celle de Remus, sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer à mesure que l'odeur chaude de Remus s'intensifiait.

« Ah ah ! Encore gagn ! » s'exclama Moony en ramassant une jolie pile de cartes avec un petit rire de gorge « tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, Black… »

« C'est ce que tu crois, Lupin ! Je suis dans une mauvaise passe, mais je vais me remettre et tu vas prendre la raclée du siècle… Tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'aux jeux de cartes, comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis ? »

Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Remus ne sembla pas convaincu et il ricana :

« Sirius, Sirius, Sirius ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne pourras pas remonter! »

« Tu paries ? »

« Ca dépend quoi… » répondit Moony pensivement, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, ses yeux ambres semblant moqueurs.

Mon…Dieu…Qu'il…Est…Beau…

_'Respire. Respire doucement… et reprend contenance. T'as vraiment l'air d'un idiot là._' Sirius se força à avoir un sourire triomphant.

« Et bien… Je ne suis pas très original, donc… On dit que tu es très bon en massage, alors le gagnant reçoit un massage du perdant ! »

'Brillante idée !' Sirius réussit à ne pas rougir et à regarder Moony dans les yeux avec un sourire engageant en posant une carte machinalement.

Moony sembla réfléchir quelques seconde et Sirius se perdit dans sa contemplation. Les sourcils froncés, ses cheveux miel retombant paresseusement devant ses yeux…

« Pourquoi pas… Avec un peu de chance tu seras aussi doué avec tes mains qu'avec ta bouche… » dit Remus avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en jouant à son tour.

Il y eut un silence qui dura une demi-seconde, pendant laquelle les visages des deux garçons se figèrent sous le choc de la compréhension des paroles de Remus et le sourire de celui-ci se fana aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. Puis son visage s'enflamma. Sirius ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Son cœur, qui s'était arrêté de battre reprit à toute vitesse.

« Oh je… j'ai fait un lapsus, enfin…Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » commença à balbutier Remus, maintenant franchement mal à l'aise « En fait… Je… Je pensais au fait que tu saches bien baratiner pas à…Enfin, sans sous-entendu quoi ! » tenta désespéramment le loup-garou.

Sirius essaya de ne pas paraître convaincu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement. C'était plus fort que lui.

« C'était peut-être un lapsus révélateur… » ricana-t-il en posant sa carte et en essayant de ne pas penser au genoux de Remus appuyé contre son mollet.

« Non ! pas du tout ! GAGNE ! » s'exclama Remus avec un sourire triomphant.

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient continué à jouer, lui machinalement, et qu'il venait de déposer sa dernière carte. Il regarda le jeu avec horreur puis ses yeux remontèrent lentement au demi-sourire si tentant de Remus, à son visage moqueur, à ses yeux amusés. _Et la lumière fut._

« Tu t'es complètement foutu de moi… » constata Sirius lentement en articulant chaque mot.

« Effectivement. Tu me dois un massage. Pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives jamais à te concentrer quand on te parle. Dès qu'il y a une possibilité de m'humilier tu ne penses plus qu'à ça ! » ajouta Remus en prenant une pause tragique « Alors j'en ai profité. Ca n'y a pas loupé. »

Il eut un petit ricanement devant l'air stupéfié de Sirius. Dire qu'il avait cru que…

Il lança son oreiller sur la tête de Remus qui le rattrapa en riant. Moony semblait d'excellente humeur. Il tomba à la renverse, toujours en riant, et Sirius sauta sur lui –littéralement- et commença à le chatouiller.

Il adorait quand Remus le suppliait ainsi, pleurant de rire. Et la peau du jeune loup-garou était tellement douce… Le T-shirt de Remus remonta. Sa peau avait l'air savoureuse, légèrement dor Moony était mince, et quand il riait tous ses muscles roulaient légèrement sous la peau. Il n'était pas baraqué ou un tas de muscle. Non, Remus était fin, élancé, sportif, tout en souplesse, en élégance, en grâce, en finesse, en aisance, en…mais Sirius ne put finir son envolée lyrique mentale, coupé par la voix amusée de James.

« Sirius ! Arrête donc de faire souffrir Moony il n'arrive même plus à respirer ! »

Sirius lança un regard meurtrier à James qui haussa les épaules :

« On a entraînement là. Désolé de vous interrompre… »

Le brun prit une mine légèrement coupable et cessa sa torture avant d'aller chercher son balai.

« C'est bon, j'suis prêt.. » répondit-il d'une voix irritée à James en s'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte et en essayant de ne pas lancer une remarque mordante à James et Lily s'embrassant.

* * *

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

_o-o-o-o-Fin du Flash-back :-o-o-o-o_

**_Retour au Point de vue de Sirius Black, première personne, dehors près du lac :_**

****

****

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

* * *

****

****

Plus j'y repense, plus je pense que j'ai quand même réussi pas mal de trucs… Enfin, sauf si mon esprit se porte sur l'Humiliation…_'Hin hin hin…'_

Mon esprit en est encore perturbé…Je peux voir la scène comme si j'y étais encore… D'ailleurs, je sens encore mes joues brûler… Mais étrangement, je ne regrette pas. C'était extrêmement gênant mais… Mais quand j'y repense…. Si c'était aussi gênant, c'était surtout parce que c'était extrêmement agréable. Surtout du point de vue visuel…

Oui. Même cet « épisode » peu glorieux était aussi positif. Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si je devais avoir honte de mon corps. Et Remus a quand même rougit en me détaillant. Non, en fait plus j'y repense et plus c'est positif.

Je jette un regard en coin à Remus qui s'est assis et discute avec Peter. Je peux encore le revoir juste en… 'Non Sirius ! Ne pense pas à ça !'

Je vais essayer…

Difficile.

James et Lily se regardent avec un air goguenard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. James agite sa baguette paresseusement et aussitôt un déluge s'abat sur Peter, Remus et moi. J'ai un cri de rage. Je suis complètement trempé, mon T-shirt colle, et juste à cause de ce petit imbécile…

Le dit imbécile se retrouve bientôt aussi trempé que nous avec sa petite amie grâce aux bons soins de Remus. Celui-ci a un léger sourire et enlève son haut. _Et enlève son haut !!!_ Et…Enlève… _'Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris Sirius ! D'ailleurs, si tu avais bien remarqué, Peter et James font la même chose, pour pouvoir laisser leur haut sécher au soleil… Ce serait peut-être malin si tu n faisais de même… Mais aie l'air naturel. Et ne regarde pas Remus trop fixement…'_

J'obtempère. Lily est la seule à ne pas avoir enlevé son haut, pour une raison évidente, et elle grelotte, ce qui donne une bonne raison à James pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je soupire. Mon regard dérive. Remus s'est à nouveau allongé, les bas derrière la nuque, torse-nu, au soleil, avec un grand sourire et les yeux fermés.

Beau comme un Dieu.

Pour éviter toute catastrophe ou nouvelle Humiliation –totalement pas du tout nécessaire !- (_'Dommage…') _je m'allonge aussi et regarde le ciel. Mas j'ai encore un image persistante de Remus en…

'Alerte ! Alerte ! N'y pense pas ! Stoppe tout de suite ces pensées incongrues ! C'est pas le moment ! Stop !'

Trop tard…

* * *

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

_o-o-o-o-Flash-back :o-o-o--o_

Il était sous la douche. En essayant de ne pas penser à Moony, allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir. Juste un simple mur les séparait… Un simple mur…

Il se dépêcha de finir de se laver. Il serait bien resté plus longtemps mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Remus parte. Lui qui restait habituellement vingt minutes sous la douche chaude et revigorante… Il se coiffa rapidement les cheveux, puis les secoua pour qu'ils soient plus naturels et retombant en ruisselant sur sa nuque.

Il se regarda dans la glace, et celle-ci lui lançant un clin d'œil :

« Sexy aujourd'hui… Bonne chasse mon tout beau ! »

Il secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il allait sortir avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait rien sur lui. Il serra une serviette autour de sa taille, prit une grande respiration, se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et se colla un immense sourire conquérant sur les lèvres avant de sortir.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Enfin si. Après un rapide tour du regard, Sirius s'aperçut que les rideaux du lit de Remus étaient fermés. Et il semblait y avoir comme du mouvement… Les rideaux s'entrouvrirent et la tête de Remus apparut :

« Il y a quelq…SIRIUS !?! »

Le loup-garou se mit à rougir et il se cacha encore plus derrière les rideaux, ne laissant que sa tête visible. Sirius comprit qu'il ne devait pas faire des choses si innocentes pour être si gêné. Il sentit la jalousie pointer le bout de son nez quand il vit Remus bouger les couvertures derrière le rideau. Il était avec une fille… Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais Sirius s'était préparé pour être attirant et sexy et -peut-être, si les Dieux (donc Remus) étaient cléments- finir dans ce même-lit…Il n'était pas dans ses plans qu'une pouf de cinquième année occupe le lit à baldaquin au même moment ! _'Non…c'est po vrai…'_

Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un geste brusque. Moony, le regarda, un sourcil levé et regardant Sirius comme s'il était fou. Il tenait ses couvertures autour de lui et regardait Sirius d'un air qu'il espérait naturel. Mais derrière cette allure impassible, Sirius pouvait deviner la gêne de son ami. Et pour prouver ses soupçons, Sirius put voir les formes indistinctes d'un corps à côté de Remus.

Le séduisant brun blanchit comme si Remus l'avait frappé à son point le plus sensible et sa respiration se bloqua momentanément dans sa gorge.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent quand la main de Sirius s'approcha lentement des couvertures pour les pousser. Remus s'allongea sur le corps et jeta un regard furieux à Sirius en fronçant les sourcils l'air irrit :

« Sirius ! »

Le ton de reproche qu'il y avait dans sa voix n'échappa pas à Sirius mais il repoussa doucement le loup-garou et tira d'un coup sec les couvertures.

…

_'La bourde…'_

_ …_

Dire qu'il était gêné, ou que Remus était mal à l'aise aurait été un euphémisme. Il aurait pu faire cuire son petit déjeuner sur les joues du loup-garou qui essayait –vainement- de cacher son corps nu. Et Sirius crut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais émettre un son sans se ridiculiser.

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Il n'y avait personne dans le lit. La seule chose qui était sous les couvertures -en dehors de Moony- était simplement le polochon sur lequel Remus avait du s'endormir.

Mais l'humiliation ne s'arrêtait pas là. Remus dormait toujours avec simplement un caleçon. Seulement cette fois-là, Remus avait du contrecarrer ses habitudes… Sirius ne chercha même pa à chercher toutes les causes qui avaient pu amener Remus dans cette situation, et du coup lui aussi. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Le ridicule ne tue pas. Malheureusement. Il aurait aimé mourir sur place en voyant l'embarras de Remus, dont le malaise grandissait à vue d'œil d'avoir été pris entrain de rêver (_'fantasmer'_) sur un coussin. Moony reprit les couvertures et les serra doucement autour de lui, ses yeux regardant partout sauf Sirius.

'Alors là Padfoot, pour la mission « charmer Remus et le faire baver sur tes jolis muscles » je crois que tu as atteint le fond. Et réussis à détruire tous ces efforts. Si Remus ose encore te regarder dans les yeux après ça…'la voix narquoise de James résonna dans sa tête.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils les avaient perdu, Sirius reprit ses esprits, se secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration :

« Je suis désolé Remus. Je pensais que tu nous cachais quelque chose et… ben, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Remus prit une discrète respiration et regarda Sirius dans les yeux en effaçant les couleurs de ses joues.

« Ah… D'accord… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es pardonné… Ce n'était pas comme si c'était si humiliant que ça… » le rassura-t-il avec un sourire en coin en se rasseyant, les couvertures toujours serrées autour de lui.

Mais si Remus avait réussi à reprendre pleinement ses esprits et à faire disparaître le feu de ses joues, il n'en était pas de même pour Sirius. Habituellement il arrivait très bien à rester impassible, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres, mais il n'était pas aussi doué que Remus dans le jeu subtil du visage-impassible-et-impénétrable. Et si seulement il n'avait que le feu de ses joues à éteindre pensa-t-il en rougissant davantage.

Il balbutia quelque chose et se dirigea en essayant de marcher normalement vers la salle de bain. Mais il était tellement tendu qu'il avait énormément de mal. Situation ô combien humiliante…

Il prit ses affaires en passant et arrivé dans les douches, il se tapa avec force la tête contre le mur, à la manière de Kreacher.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas Kreacher, qu'il n'était pas habitué à se torturer habituellement, et il dut s'asseoir par terre et prendre sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer de faire passer la douleur qui lui lançait maintenant le crane.

'Au moins ça t'aura réveill' 

* * *

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-Fin du Flash-back :-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

****

**_Retour dans le Parc de Poudlard, tous allongés par terre,_**

**_PoV de Sirius Black,_**

**_ batteur et homo-lupus à forte tendance Lupinite,_**

**_ première personne, au présent :_**

* * *

Je pense que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir pu continuer mon explication de l'Humiliation à James car je le pressentiment durable qu'il se serait foutu complètement de moi et n'aurait pas arrêté de me charrier. Or, je n'ai aucune envie d'être rabaissé davantage… _'Normal…'_

« Sirius, il serait peut-être temps qu'on aille s'entraîner… En tant que capitaine je me dois d'être à l'heure aux horaire que j'ai moi-même fixé, et en temps que batteur, tu as la même responsabilit » me réveille James.

« Mmmm ? »

Je me relève en m'étirant, un sourcil haussé et l'air interrogateur.

« Il dit qu'il faut que tu te dépêches d'aller t'entraîner… »répéta Moony d'une voix amusée, en mâchonnant un brin d'herbe « et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous continuer de vous entraîner alors que la saison est finie ? »

_Mâchonnant un brin d'herbe…_'N'y pense pas. Pense à l'entraînement…'

« C'est pour aider le nouveau capitaine, Simon Weasley, et pour commencer à voir qui nous remplacera. Je m'occupe des trois attrapeurs qui se sont présentés, et Sirius des quatre batteurs potentiels. Il faut que l'année prochaine encore la coupe soit aux lions ! »

Mon esprit est à des lieux de là. Inutile de préciser que j'ai beau me forcer à penser à autre chose que Remus mordillant un brin d'herbe, l'image reste tenace dans mon esprit.

Je ne devais pas assez me concentrer pour la chasser.

* * *

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

> _Leçon n°7__ : A l'amour comme à la guerre tous les coups son permis._
> 
> _« Les prédateurs sont nombreux aujourd'hui._
> 
> _Les loups rodent autour de leur proies… »_
> 
> __

**_Point de vue de Mélonia Kay, Sixième année à Gryffondor :_**

****

****

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

_

* * *

****_

« Tu es superbe Mélo…Encore plus belle que d'habitude. Il ne va rien comprendre… »

Emily a un petit rire satisfait en me regardant. Je rougis et je ressens un bond de fierté. J'ai tout misé aujourd'hui pour lui plaire. Je me suis maquillée avec soin, parfumée, j'ai mis une simple -mais engageante- tenue (un dos-nu blanc avec un décolleté assez profond et une jupe en lin beige avec un collier de perle). J'ai misé sur la simplicité, tout en restant élégante. Je sais que Lupin n'aime pas plus que ça les extravagante tenues.

Je me sens inhabituellement timide. Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais pour l'instant Black m'a prise de vitesse : à chaque fois que je suis allée à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir parler à Remus il était déjà là.

Mais cette fois-ci il ne sera pas là… Il est parti au Quidditch il y a une heure et il y est pour encore une heure et demi. Je suis tranquille…

Ca y est. J'entends la porte s'ouvrire et Emily me fait un signe de tête. Je me lève et je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac.

« Souhaite moi bonne chance… » je souffle à ma meilleure amie, qui me sert contre elle rapidement avec sympathie.

Je me recompose un visage souriant et avenant et je me dirige vers le ravissant préfet aux yeux dorés. Il est entrain de parler avec Evans, son homologue et Pettigrow. Je me dirige vers eux et Evans me lance un regard glacial. Quoi ? Elle est jalouse ? Elle a déjà un petit copain, elle peut bien aussi en laisser pour les autres… Ca a le don de m'énerver ces amies super protectrices…

Je fais un sourire timide à Remus, qui pour une fois sonne juste :

« Salut Remus… »

« Oh ! Salut Mélonia, comment ça va ? » me demande-t-il avec un grand sourire au moment où Peter et Lily s'en vont.

« Très bien ! Je voulais savoir comment se sont passés tes exams ? »

Nous commençons à discuter, et j'essaie de ne pas rire tout le temps comme une godiche à chacune de ses remarques (et Dieu sait qu'il en fait beaucoup) et il me propose même de nous asseoir plus confortablement au lieu de rester debout…

Inutile de préciser que je suis aux anges, malgré les nombreux regards jaloux que je reçois. Je commence à lui parler de ce que je veux faire plus tard et il m'écoute attentivement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux doux posés sur moi.

Je sens une douleur à l'estomac.

Bizarre…

Anodin. je me rassure moi-même et continue de discuter en essayant de me concentrer sur les ravissants yeux de mon interlocuteur.

Ma gorge s'assèche. Je sens ma langue devenir pâteuse, ce n'est pas habituel... mais j'essaie encore de garder les apparences. Sauf que je suis obligée de regarder les mains de Remus car dès que je lève mon visage vers lui il regarde ailleurs.

Je ne sais pas si cela vous est déjà arrivé de vous rendre compte que votre haleine ferait fuir un troupeau d'hippogriffe, alors que vous êtes entrain de parler au mec sur lequel vous fantasmez la plupart de vos nuits. Je n'espère pas pour vous. C'est extrêmement désagréable. Je parle d'expérience. Surtout que je m'étais particulièrement bien lavée les dents et que je ne comprends pas… Ca doit être le stress, je ne sais pas…

Je me force à parler bas en mettant ma main devant ma bouche, mais je ne peux empêcher mes joues de rougir. Lupin semble mal à l'aise. Je vais le perdre si ça continue comme ça !

Osons le tout pour le tout. Je me penche un peu plus en avant, comme pour mieux écouter ce qu'il a à me dire et j'attire son attention sur mon décolleté.

Efficace. Je recommence à penser que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu.

Et là… Le Ri-di-cu-le… la chose dont j'ai toujours eu le plus peur. Une odeur nauséabonde nous entoure soudainement. Une sorte de gaz invisible acide et putride semble m'entourer. J'ai envie de vomir… Car je devine confusément que, par un mystérieux hasard, ça doit être moi qui suis à l'origine de cette odeur horrible. D'ailleurs, Lupin a l'air de le penser aussi…

Il a pali et il me dit rapidement bonsoir avant de partir, une main sur la bouche, et ç moitié cassé en deux, à moitié courant, sans que j'ai pu faire un mouvement pour le retenir. Et sans que j'ai voulu faire un mouvement, vu mon état actuel.

Je n'ai que le temps de courir dans mon dortoir en espérant que personne pense que c'est moi. Mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou pas…

J'en pleure de rage sur mon lit. J'avais failli y arriver ! J'en hurlerai si j'étais sure que personne ne m'entendrai.

* * *

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

**_Point de vue de Sirius Black, Septième année, Gryffondor :_**

La séance vient à peine de commencer. Je sors les cognards pendant que les autres commencent l'échauffement. Je fais quelques tours autour du terrain, laissant l'air frais fouetter mon visage quand…

« BAM ! »

« Weasley, ça va ? » crie James en fonçant vers Simon.

Un cognard sournois lui a frappé le bras et vu le sinistre claquement qui a suivi, je pourrais facilement répondre à la place de Simon, qui en semble pour l'instant incapable : non, tout ne va pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il s'agrippe le bras en essayant d'atterrir en douceur, sa face blanche comme un linge, et nous descendons tous avec inquiétude. James, aussi pale que Simon, le supporte et l'accompagne à l'infirmerie en nous donnant l'autorisation de rejoindre la salle commune.

Je me sens vraiment désolé pour Simon. Peu de jours avant les vacances, au moment où tu t'y attends le moins… mais je sais qu'il s'en sortira, ce n'est qu'un bras cassé, Pompom a déjà vu pire. (comme en seconde année quand James est entré dans l'équipe et qu'il s'est pris un cognard dans le dos. Colonne vertébrale complètement cassée, n'importe quel moldu serait mort sur le champ ! je frissonne encore à cet horrible souvenir)

Mais, point positif, je vais pouvoir monter et voir Moony ! Il ne faut pas que je perde de temps, celui-ci est bien trop précieux…

L'équipe se disperse et j'entre dans la salle commune. Je vais me diriger vers mon Remus, quand…quand je m'aperçois qu'il est assis tranquillement, en face d'une Mélonia qui joue la Sainte nitouche, en lui faisant des petites œillades sensées le faire fondre et qui me font vomir, et en minaudant à qui mieux mieux. Insupportable. Elle me fait penser à une poule qu'on aurait maquillée et parfumée et j'entend d'ici ses petits gloussements.

_A l'amour comme à la guerre…_

Je peux presque entendre Lily et James me conseillant mille humiliations pour faire fuir cette Mélonia.

Je m'assoies dans un fauteuil énorme qui me cache complètement, et en me tournant légèrement j'agite ma baguette et lui lance le sortilège de repousse-haleine. Je l'ai déjà testé sur Rogue, et il est extrêmement efficace…Sur le coup c'est le seul auquel je pense.

Je la vois qui commence à se tortiller en s'en rendant compte, essayant de placer discrètement sa main devant sa bouche quand elle parle, et je vois le sourire de Moony se crisper, et sa tête qui était inclinée vers Mélonia (ou vers son décolleté, qui sait, grrr) prend une direction un peu plus à l'Ouest, comme pour chercher un courant d'air frais.

En voyant la mine qu'affiche Mélonia, j'aurais presque pitié d'elle.

Mais à ce moment-là elle gonfle la poitrine à la manière d'un crapaud et incline son décolleté vers l'avant. Toute ma compassion s'envole au moment où Remus semble se réintéresser légèrement à la jeune fille assise n face de lui.

Je sens mon sang bouillir. Toute compassion a disparu, envolée…

Utilisons les grands moyens… J'agite ma baguette le plus discrètement possible en direction de Miss Kay, en murmurant un sort, inventé par James quand il voulait « éliminer » tous les prétendants possibles s'approchant de Lily. Il faudra que je le remercie plus tard… Aussitôt une odeur nauséabonde entoure Mélonia qui prend une teinte verdâtre. Je me dépêche de me lancer un sort de têtenbulle avant de mourir asphyxié, et après quelques secondes je vois mes efforts aboutir et Remus s'enfuir en courant presque.

Ah mon beau Remus… Que ne ferai-je pas pour tes adorables iris dorés et ton demi-sourire en coin…

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le but premier était de le voir, et sur ces bonnes paroles je monte l'escalier menant au dortoir.

* * *

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

**Le séducteur séduit.__**

> Leçon n°9 : Impressionner Remus en le laissant voir à quel point je suis sportif en plus d'être fichtrement sexy.

**_Point de vue de Sirius Black, Septième année, Gryffondor :_**

****

****

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

_

* * *

****_

****

****

Se reprendre. Déclencher le mode « Sourire-séducteur ».

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour accentuer le côté négligé du sportif comme m'a conseillé Lily.

Je stresse.

Pourquoi faut-il que mon cœur se gonfle de plus en plus et que malgré mon apparence souriante j'ai l'impression qu'une armée de gnomes s'amusent à tirer dans tous les sens mes boyaux ?

« Oh ! Salut Sirius ! »

Remus me fait un charmant sourire. Il est torse-nu et il enlève alors son pantalon et ses chaussettes. _'Respire'_. C'est ce que je fais. J'ai même l'impression que ma respiration n'a jamais été moins discrète. J'aimerais pouvoir me faire oublier mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible.

« Excuse-moi, tu reviens du Quidditch, tu veux peut-être prendre ta douche avant moi ? Je ne suis pas press » demande Remus en me regardant derrière ses mèches châtain clair, avec une mine interrogatrice.

Je m'approche en essayant de ne pas avoir _trop_ l'air d'un prédateur mais Moony fait une proie tellement innocente et belle que c'est difficile de résister. Qui croirait que dans ce monde de brut, le loup, c'est lui ?

« Non vas-y, j'irai après toi. L'entraînement a été écourté car Simon s'est pris un cognard, alors j'ai tout mon temps.

Remus se dirige avec une allure souple et…oui, féline, vers la salle de bain, me laissant seul avec mes remords sur ma conduite vis-à-vis de Mélonia. Mais plus j'y repense, et plus je la vois se pencher en avant pour draguer mon Remus, et moins je regrette.

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller… »

Remus se dirige vers son lit, en simple caleçon et T-shirt, comme d'habitude, et se laisse tomber sur le matelas, en attrapant un magazine au passage. J'aimerais pouvoir adopter la même démarche nonchalante et détachée, mais justement, je n'arrive pas à décoller mon regard de son dos et de sa nuque.

_'Tu devrais aller te laver…'_

Bonne idée… Ca me changera les idées…

Je déglutis et me force à détourner le regard de Moony qui ne semble pas avoir remarquer mon combat muet avec moi-même.

Jamais une douche ne m'a paru aussi courte et aussi longue… Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir à peine commencé lorsque je regarde ma monter et que je m'aperçois que je suis dans la douche depuis un temps largement respectable.

Je reste encore quelques seconde sous l'eu chaude et agréable de la douche avant de m'essuyer et mettre un caleçon large et un T-shirt confortable. J'hésite à mettre comme d'habitude ma robe par-dessus, mais je repense au fait que cette fois-ci, sans l'entraînement, j'ai encore deux heures à tuer avant le repas, deux heures que je vais passer dans e dortoir, en compagnie de Remus, où le port d'une robe n'est pas particulièrement conseillée…

A l'oubliette la robe.

Je prends une profonde respiration.

C'est bizarre, quand nous sommes dans noter Dortoir, nous sommes toujours en simple caleçon, avec tout au plus un T-shirt par dessus, mais ça ne donne pas du tout le même effet quand je pense que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de James ni de Peter. Cette fois-ci je serai _seul_ avec Remus. Je frissons. Trop d'émotion, comme ça, d'un coup, c'est pas bon pour un cœur fragile…

J'entre dans le dortoir et je me suspend aux tringles du haut à baldaquin de Remus :

« Tu fais quoi ? »

_'quelle originalit'_

« Je lis… » répond laconiquement Remus, plongé dans sa lecture.

_'Une réponse à la hauteur de ta question…'_

« Tu devrais faire plus d'exercices, ça te défoulerait ! tu ne fais qu'étudier calmement…C'est pas bon pour la santé. »

Remus parut moyennement convaincu, mais un petit sourire moqueur était venu jouer sur ses lèvres. Sirius décida de continuer et il fit quelques tractions avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de Remus.

« Tu vois, c'est pas difficile, et ça me permet de réserver ma force et ma beauté naturelle et de faire de moi le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard ! » dis-je en jouant des sourcils et en faisant un sourire exagérément séducteur.

Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. Remus éclate de rire devant mes pitreries, et je sens mon stress diminuer.

« Au moins c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe… »

« Bah quoi, je suis réaliste ! Au fait, pour le massage, tu veux que je te le fasse maintenant ? »

_'Judicieuse idée…'_

Remus s'assied sur son lit et me regarde, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il fait un petit sourire en coin pour me rappeler ma cuisante défaite (à l'issue si agréable) et enlève son T-shirt. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détaillant du moins avidement que je peux. Il est simplement…magnifique. Je suis ravi de voir ses joues se colorer légèrement, événement pour le moins rarissime…Enfin pas si rare que ça, mais quand même !

Essayer d'avoir l'air naturel pour ne pas l'effrayer est certainement l'étape la plus difficile. Il s'allonge sur le ventre, ferme les yeux, et en m'installant pour commencer le massage je me force à réguler ma respiration.

Il a un corps superbe. Fin, musclé, souple… Je le savais déjà, je le répète régulièrement, mais pouvoir l'observer de dos en toute tranquillité est tellement agréable… Remus ouvre un œil et me regarde d'un air interrogateur :

« Sirius ? »

« Oui je commence »

Je commence à le masser doucement. Je le sens se tendre au début mais il se relaxe rapidement.

D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que ça qui est tendu. Sans sous-entendu. Quand je le masse je m'aperçois que tous ses muscles sont raides, nerveux, il y a comme des nœuds.

« C'est tendu tout ça… tendu, tendu… » (NA : dsl, je me souviens plus de la phrase exacte dans Amélie Poulain… -p)

Il fait un mince sourire qui s'accentue de plus en plus. Je le sens presque ronronner, les yeux fermés.

Je m'installe un peu mieux. Tout marche parfaitement. J'intensifie le massage, alternant caresses plus ou moins pressantes. Je détend un à un ses muscles.

« Tu es le roi du massage, Sirius. Dommage que tu ne nous en fasses pas plus profiter… » murmure-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés avec un sourire de félicité.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre une seconde avant de recommencer de manière précipitée. 'C'est parce qu'il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai envie de montrer ce genre de talent…'

« C'est vrai ? C'est gentil alors… »

Attends… Je l'ai dit tout haut ? Enfin, ça a l'air de marcher alors pas la peine de préciser que je n'étais pas sensé lui dire aussi ouvertement.

Remus se retourne et je tombe presque sur lui tellement mes bras son appuyés en massant sur son dos. Il a un petit rire et un sourire séducteur. Je ne préfère pas penser à la tête que j'affiche en ce moment, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes d'amour-propre.

« Et toi, Siri… Tu veux que je te montre mes capacités de massage… » sa voix est basse, enjôleuse, et j'ai l'impression qu'il utilise un enchantement pour m'immobiliser avec sa voix caressante car je peux à peine bouger. Mais j'arrive quand même à déglutir et à répondre d'une voix rauque –en tentant un sourire aussi attrayant que celui de Remus- que j'en serais ravi.

Il s'assoie et je m'allonge sur le ventre. Il commence à appuyer, d'abord doucement puis de manière plus appuyée sur les muscles du haut de mon dos avant de descendre plus bas, puis de remonter. J'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais avaler tellement mon ventre et ma poitrine me semblent compressés.

Sa tête se rapproche de mon cou et je le sens respirer doucement mon odeur avant de me murmurer d'une voix basse et terriblement sexy à mon oreille :

« Toi aussi tu sembles tendu… »

Il frôle presque avec ses lèvres mon oreille et je me sens frissonner alors qu'il a un petit rire. J'ai l'impression que les rôles ont été inversés et la voix d'or de Moony semble assez corruptrice pour appartenir au loup qui est en lui.

Le séducteur séduit.

J'avale extrêmement difficilement.

« Tues musclé. Je ne dirais plus jamais rien contre les séances de Quidditch qui bouffent nos soirées. »

Oui. Cette voix c'est clairement la voix d'un prédateur, pas d'une proie… Et je ne suis pas contre. L'effet que cette voix séductrice et grave a sur moi est indicible.

Remus se relève légèrement et appuie sur un autre muscle avec force, détendant un énorme nœud. Oh…Mon…Dieu… Ce mec est le roi des massages, personne ne pourrait dire le contraire.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas pousser un gémissement mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher :

« Mmmmmmm… Ne t'arrête pas s'il te plait… »

Il a un petit rire comme si l'idée de s'arrêter lui semblait stupide.

« Je ne m'arrêterai que quand tu le voudras, Sirius Padfoot Black… »

Jamais mon nom haï ne m'a semblé aussi beau qu'en cet instant, dans la voix de Remus.

C'est extrêmement bizarre. Remus semble en proie à des émotions complètement contraire, je le sens. Il semble attiré par moi, il a l'air d'avoir de la peine à se contrôler, mais d'un autre côté, ce manque de contrôle lui fait peur et il essaie de s'en défaire. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que pour une fois le loup soit le plus fort et que Moony se laisse aller à ses désirs, qui, j'en suis sur, ne peuvent que me satisfaire.

Mais à ce moment-là, Remus semble reprendre le contrôle sur le loup et se relève :

« Sirius, je… Je suis désol »

Sa voix est impassible, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et il se relève, et se dirige d'un pas calme vers le placard pour prendre sa robe. Mais je le vois qui tremble et qui se force à marcher, comme si le combat n'était pas terminé. Puis il sort du dortoir et descend dans la salle commune, me laissant planté là.

Là, j'ai le choix. Je peux soit resté ici, soit… soit me lancer et aller le rejoindre en bas. Je suis dans un tel état que la première solution disparaît instantanément de mon esprit et je me dirige en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux vers la porte.

Porte qui s'ouvre devant moi pour laisser entrer James et Peter.

« On vient de rencontrer Remus, on se retrouve directement dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Je crois que Annie a réussi à le harponner au passage. Il semblait pas super bien, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

J'en crierais de déception et de rage si cela était possible…

Mais étant donné que je préfère que Remus ne soit pas au courant de ma frustration indescriptible, j'opte pour l'option « ne pas hurler, mais mordre et griffer » et je me transforme en chien pour défouler ma colère.

Un conseil : éviter de faire ça en compagnie d'amis animagus. Les bois d'un cerf ça fait '_très_' mal…

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

* * *

> > _ Et voilà… Deuxième partie de postée ! o) j'espère que ça vous a plu… et je voudris encore une nouvelle fois remercier les adorables revieweurs ! J'espère que vous aurait réussi à patienter durant ma petite semaine et demi de vacances, en tout cas je me suis dépechée, en rentrant, de réécrire ce chapitre._
>> 
>> _ Je remercie encore Déesse Wallen (_Esprit Rebelle_ sur Remus) et Mirabelle P (tout plein de supers one-shot, aux idées originales et tout) pour avoir eu la patience de me relire et de pointer les incohérences, les fautes de goûts etc… (J'espère que tu t'es remise du choc Céline ! o) et que tu as passé d'excellentes vacances par la même occasion…) c'est suite à leurs judicieux commentaire que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre… Si il y a encore des passages que vous n'aimez pas, dont la logique ne vous apparaît pas pleinement, etc… n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! o) je ne mords pas en recevant des reviews constructives, ne vous inquiétez pas ! -p_
>> 
>> _ Gros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir eu la patience d'attendre, et d'avoir la patience d'attendre encore un peu pour la suite (bah vi je vais pas mettre tout d'un coup et vous surcharger avec 40 pages de sirimoony sirupeux d'un coup... je vous laisse le temps de vous remettre avant de mettre la suite ! -p)_
>> 
>> _ Titou_


	3. dernière danse, dernière chance

**_La chasse au loup ou le loup protégé  :_**

.

.

.

.

**_Résumé  :_**_ Le loup-garou est réputé pour sa chair tendre et ses lèvres gourmandes, mais c'est une espèce rare et protégée, ce qui n'empêche pas de nombreux prédateurs de traquer cette proie innocente…La chasse au Moony est particulièrement appréciée à Poudlard, autant par les sorcières que par les étudiants males, mais le chien est à l'affût et il veille à préserver cette espèce en voie de disparition…SLASH_

**_Auteur  :_**_ Titou Moony. Oui, oui, moi qui n'écrivait que des RLOC (et quelques SBOC insérés) je me lance dans le slash  !(mais en restant toujours avec mes deux persos préférés….(a)) J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout (ou justement pour ça) et je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire de scène hot entre nos deux maraudeurs, donc rien de graphique  ! J'espère que je vous décevrai pas…_

**_Titre  :_**_ «  le loup protégé  » est un rappel à «  _les hommes protégés_  » de Robert Merle (allez le liiire  !mdr) mais le titre original est «  la chasse au loup  » ou «  la chasse au Moony  »…he he he… pas la peine de dire que si j'avais été là, j'aurais traqué sans cesse cette proie délicieuse  ! (a) (je rigoooole…se cache sous les huées)_

**_Disclaimer  _**_:… sick… (…)… vous voulez que je vous dise quoi  ? tout le monde le sait très bien et personne ne regarde jamais ce maudit disclaimer  !  :-'( bah non, Sirius, Remus, et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas… éclate en sanglot (je demandais pas grand chose pourtant  ! 'juste' Remus et j'aurais été comblée  ! =D)_

**_Remerciement/dédicace  :_**_ les revieweurs de _Mon Caprice  : un Maraudeur_  ! grâce à vous j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews  ! j'en reviens toujours pas alors comme promis un one-shot de remerciement  !  ;o) et à tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon sondage et qui m'ont dit que je devais tenter le Sirimoony  !_

_…………………………………………………………………………………_

Je fais les réponses aux reviews –enthousiastes- que j'ai reçu u début pour une fois  !;o) ça m'a fait EXTREMEMNT plaisir en revenant de vacances de voir toutes ces jolies et motivantes reviews qui m'attendaient….'aux anges'  ;-)

_._

_Un gros merci à **Alinemcb54**, **Maud.62** (tes bisous d'encouragements ont été parfaitement reçus  !merci beaucoup  !  ;o) ), **Ephy** (bishonens  ? si je me souviens bien des cours de Jezebel c'est beau garçon, c'est ça  ? si je me trompe tant pis…merci beaucoup  !;o) ravie que ça te plaise  !), **Ninou**, **Aurelia** (voilà la suite est là  ! j'ai fais vite…lol ), **Divergood** (mais non je suis pas sadique…tu boudes encore  ? allez…vila la suite…j'espère que tu me pardonnes d'avoir coupé  !  ;o) ), **Meiry** (ça marche pour le massage  ! il faut juste que tu prennes RDV…mais la liste d'attente a l'air longue  !lol), **Kowai** (merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments  !  ;o) j'espère que tu aimeras le dernier chapitre…et contente que le style d'écriture te plaise  !), **Usako** (beau rugissement  !lol ça vient du cœur  !  ;-p et tu as l'air encore plus sadique que moi pour Sirius  !lol), **Gody** (tu as lu mon slash  ! oh merci beaucoup ma gody  ! venant de toi qui était allergique ça me fait super plaisir  !  ;o) et je vais plus sur msn, il plante trop, et je préfère aller sur les forums ou les LJ…mais tu peux m'envoyer un mail je répondrai  !), **Kaorulabelle**, **Mlle Moony** (mici  !  ;o) et non je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de véritable défaut à Remus, à part le fait que parfois il est réservé, mais ça rajoute à son charme alors…lol et si tes copines et toi êtes folles de Remus, venez nous rejoindre sur le forum du Dr Moony  ! 'air innocent' lol ou 'comment discuter de Remus durant des heures'…  ;o) ), **Fenice** (merci beaucoup  !;o) une review aussi gentille venant de toi fait extrêmement plaisir  ! contente que la construction du texte te plaise, et j'espère que Lily te choquera moins dans ce chapitre  !  ;o) ), **Philoue** (ais non c'est pas trop long  ! regarde, la suite est déjà là  !  ;o) et tes métaphores sont très jolies  !lol), **Leais** (merci beaucoup  ! après tout, c'est toi qui m'a mis en tête d'écrire des RLSB…  ;o) contente que ça t'aies plu  ! et pour le massage, pas de problème  !lol) et à **Jo-hp5**  ! **A vous toutes (car je ne crois pas avoir reçu la review d'un mec…lol) Merci beaucoup  ! voir que vous avez pris le temps de reviewer ma fic après l'avoir lu me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir  ! que les reviews soient courtes ou longues, elles n'en restent pas moins des reviews, et je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours le courage de prendre le temps d'en laisser une alors MERCI  ! j'avais peur que mon premier Sirimoony ne soit pas à la hauteur, mais vous m'avez vraiment rassurée, et j'écrirai certainement une autre foc/one-shot sur ce couple que j'adore  !  ;o) **_

****

**MERCI BEAUCOUP  !!!****  Je vous aime  ! vous êtes les meilleures  !lol**

****

_._

**_Remerciement un petit peu plus longs et demandant des explications à  :_**

**__**

.

_- **Linoa2112**  : oui  !je suis d'accord avec toi…Remus est chasse gardée  ! et ravie que tu considères qu'il appartient autant à Remus et Kyana qu'à Carmen  ! je suis sure que ça lui fera très plaisir (à Borgia, parce que Remus, c'est moins sur)…  ;-) Merci beaucoup  ! c'est le genre de comparaison qui va droit au cœur  !_

_- **M4r13**  : où il s'est pris les bois de cerf  ? espèce de tordue…dans le ventre  ! mais où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça, hein  ? (a) lol) tu croyais où  ? mhhh  ? mdr merci beaucoup  ! et Sirius en voit aussi des vertes et des pas mures dans ce chapitres…le pauvre…enfin, je le plains pas trop non plus  !lol_

_-**Cheyna**  :merci beaucoup  ! Mumus en force  ! et si si je me souviens de tes one-shot sur les Maraudeurs, l'histoire vraie  ! la seule à avoir répondue à mon défi, ça marque et ça fait plaisir  !  ;o) et sinon le site dont je parle ce n'est pas «  les maraudeurs l'histoire vraie  » mais «  Dr Moony  ; le forum des Remus lupinistes  » viens participer tu es la bienvenue  ! et c'est bien moi qui écrit la fic avec Léna (le quatrième élément) et la suite…va finir par arriver  !lol j'essaie de tourner entre les différentes fics  !  ;o)_

_- **Morri**  : he he... __Si tu veux, je t'envoie Dr Moony, kinésithérapeute, pour qu'il te fasse un massage en privé…Intéressée  ?lol NONN  !!! tu n'as pas le droit d'être plus grande que moi  !!lol et là c'est bon, tu peux aller sur le forum, c'est cool  !  ;o) Et pour Mélonia…Sirius a été un vrai Maraudeur sur ce coup-là  !lol pour ce qui est de trouver des idées…mon problème c'est que j'en trouve un peu trop  !lol Encore merci Fidèle Morri  !  ;o)_

_- **Lou**  : Toi aussi volontaire pour un massage  ?lol ah la la…que de demandes  ! je vais voir ce que je peux faire…lol et vu le nombre de reveiws que j'ai reçues et qui m'ont fait super plaisir, je pense que je referais un slash  ! j'ai déjà quelques idées…bon après, quand, je sais pas  !lol merci beaucoup  !;o)_

_- **Leagatha**  : lol c'est pas bien de sauter des lignes pour arriver plus vite à la fin  ! moi qui m'efforce de ne pas faire de longueurs  !ptdr Ta mère regarde les feux de l'amour  ? he he…je comprends que tu préfères lire  !lol(rmq  : j'ai jamais regardé alors…) et non je ne vais pas écrire toutes les leçons par où Sirius a du passer, ce serait trop long et inintéressant. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses  !lol et voui je dois être un peu sadique, mais sinon ce serait beaucoup moins marrant…  ;o) et pour si Sirius va arriver à intéresser Remus…c'est une autre histoire. Il va te falloir lire tout dans les moindres détails pour le savoir  !  ;o) he he… merci beaucoup pour ta longue et sympathique review  !  ;o)_

_- **Le saut de l'ange**  : et vi, chacun son tour  !  ;o) he he contente que tu aies bien aimé le petit jeu des leçons  ! oui, certaines ont été terriblement difficiles à suivre pour Sirius…le pauvre…je le plains –presque  ! et pour le point de vue de Remus…ha ha ha ha  ! c'est ma botte secrète…  ;o) un petit spoiler  : tu vas avoir son point de vue  !  ;o) 'ricane' (c'est agréable de savoir la suite de l'histoire…rha la la…lol) c'est vrai  ? déjà 45 reviews pour mon caprice  ? 'immense sourire' j'avais pas compté…ouais, va falloir que je refasse un one-shot après  ! et c'est quoi la fic que tu traduis  ? biz  ! et merci  !  ;o)_

_- **Cixy**  : Tu voudrais prendre rendez-vous pour le massage quand  ? avant la rentrée si possible  ? je vais voir ce que je peux faire… lol (Titou qui se fait du blé sur Remus…mdr) la suite arrive, elle est là, sous tes yeux ébahis  !lol au bout d'une semaine, comme j'avais promis  !  ;o) et merci beacoup  ! je suis contente que tu dises que mons tyle s'est améliorée, à partir d'un moment, j'ai l'impression de stagner…ça me rassure  !  ;o) tu as lu le quatrième élément d'un coup  ? et pas d'indigestion  ? oh la la…lol et c'est sure qu'avec des si belles reviews je suis pas prête d'arrêter d'écrire  !  ;o) merci beaucoup  !_

_- **Andryade**  : Allez, je te pardonne de pas avoir voter, puisque tu me mets une review là  !  ;o) contente d'avoir réussie à ne pas casser le mythe des deux beaux gosses  !  ;o) mais non tu vas pas mourir..ça se soigne  !lol (Dr Moony, la clinique des Remus lupinistes, dont je suis l'une des fondatrices…petite pub en passant  !lol) «  __Attention Mesdames et messieurs... Après Fred et George voilà Titou Moony qui vient contaminer les jeunes âmes innocentes et pures... pdr  » yoy merci de me comparer à mes auteurs préférés  !;o) et les PoV peuvent paraître bizarre, mais j'y suis habituée…lol j'aime alterner, pour que le texte paraisse moins plat  !  ;o)_

- **Calimera**  : De rien pour la review sur Antje  ! depuis le tmeps dque je devais la mettre… faudra que je lise et review la suite dès que j'aurais le tmeps  !  ;o) et oui, je te permet d'utiliser «  bande de veracrasse  » si tu mets un copyright © Titou Moony derrière…lol (je plaisante, je plaisante  ! pas les tomates  !mdr)  » Toute la question est de savoir s'il va arriver à ses fins (et à assouvir ses faims)  » oh  ! joli jeu de mot  ! «  Comment tu fais pour pondre des trucs à la fois aussi amusant et suggestifs sans que ça tombe dans le graveleux?  » alors là, c'est mon secret  ! («  pirates  !  »lol) je me prépares une décoction de peaux de bananes, agrémentées d'un zeste de scarabées pilés et…lol merci pour le compliment en tout cas  !  ;o) mais je pense que c'est surtout le fait de relire et je remercie encore Wallen et Mirabelle P qui l'ont relu et m'ont donné leur avis au long du texte ce qui évite les moments redondants et tout…. vive la relecture  !lol c'est fatiguant et tout, mais ça porte ses fruits  !  ;o) encore merci pour tes reviews  !!!

- **Temys**  : Oh  ! mais tu es celle qui a traduit certaines histoires de Mysid, c'est ça  ? j'en ai relu une encore dernièrement  !  ;o) e est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où il y a des erreurs de syntaxe  ? si tu n'as pas le temps, c'est pas grave, mais comme je ne les avais pas remarqué, ça m'étonnerait que je les voies de moi-même…  ;o) et si les maraudeurs ont compris pour Remus, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lily, qui était dans la même année que lui, et qui pour moi est la meilleure amie de Remus, ne laie pas remarqué…peut-être pas en seconde année, mais au moins en troisième ou quatrième année. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que j'ai réussi à répondre à ta question  !  ;o)

.

**Voilà  ! les RAR sont finies, maintenant…la troisième et dernière partie  !  ****Bonne lecture  !**

…………………………………………………………………………………….

_._

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-****_

.

**Dernier jour, dernière fête, dernière chance  :**

………………

**_Point de vue de James Potter, septième année, Gryffondor_**

.

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

.

.

«  Allleeez  ! Debout bande de fainéants  ! Faut que vous vous dépêchiez si on veut sortir ce soir  !  » hurle-je d'une voix –un peu trop- enthousiaste à mes camarades de dortoir.

                   Remus se relève d'un bond, assis droit comme un piquet sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage horrifié. Il y a des jours où j'ai tendance à oublier que notre petit Moony a une ouie surdéveloppée… Je lance un bref regard d'excuse à Moony et je secoue Sirius, qui n'a eu qu'une infime réaction à mon appel. Peter dans le lit d'à côté se réveille doucement, en baillant et s'étirant, pendant que Remus, maintenant bien réveiller, se dirige en titubant vers la salle de bain.

                   J'entends un bruit d'éclaboussure et une minute plus tard, Remus, en pleine forme (ou du moins essayant d'en avoir l'air), le visage et les cheveux encore un peu mouillés, vient m'aider à réveiller notre Don Juan.

«  Sirius…Réveille-toi vieux flemmard…  » dit dans un murmure amusé Remus en donnant des claques à Padfoot.

«  Remuuus…  ?  » Sirius entrouvre un œil.

«  Lui-même Paddy  !  » rétorque fièrement Remus avant de sourire, content que Sirius se soit réveillé assez rapidement, avant de se détourner et de partir s'habiller, maintenant que sa mission était accomplie.

                   Sirius se tourne et se frotte les yeux puis me regarde et  :

«  AAAAAAHHHHHHhhh  ! Putain, James  ! Tu pourrais faire attention  ! Tu m'as fait peur  ! A être au-dessus de mon lit, alors que je m'attendais à voir Remus… Tu te rends pas compte du choc  !  »

                   Je le regarde, froissé, et il explose de rire. Son rire est contagieux et je lui prend son coussin pour l'étouffer avec, un rire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

«  James  ! Quand donc grandiras-tu  ? Demain nous entrerons dans la vie réelle, tu ferais mieux de grandir un peu pour une fois….  » m'interromps Lils avec une voix franchement ennuyée.

«  Oh…Lily…  » dis-je avec un sourire angélique en me redressant et en planquant innocemment l'oreiller incriminé derrière moi.

«  James…  ?  » murmure Lily en me regardant dans les yeux et en s'approchant dangereusement de moi, avec un sourire prédateur en se mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

                   Je déglutis en reculant devant le regard vert perçant de Lily.

«  Euh…  »

                   Elle passe sa langue sur sa lèvre. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je suis pétrifié, comme englué dans le regard émeraude de ma Lily. Son regard… Une arme redoutable que j'ai appris à craindre… Quand elle me regarde avec cette intensité-là je ne peux plus rien faire. Je préfère aussitôt rendre les armes.

                   Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et se colle à moi, en en profitant pour m'embrasser rapidement, puis elle attrape le coussin et me le montre avec un air triomphant  :

«  Alors, Mr Potter-j'ai-un-regard-angélique-et-je-me-conduis-comme-un-gamin-irresponsable  ?  »

                   Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça  ? Surtout quand la personne qui vous fait des remontrances à les lèvres les plus invitante que vous ayez jamais eu la possibilité d'observer….

                   La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est d'embrasser Lily fermement et de l'emmener dans la salle commune en la portant. Lily éclate de rire et m'embrasse avec tendresse en laissant tombé l'oreiller parterre.

                   Et Sirius, plié de rire, ricane avec Peter.

                   Mais ces futiles ricanements venant de personnes qui tentent désespérément d'atteindre mon bonheur actuel avec Lily glissent sur moi sans m'atteindre…

«  J'ai hate d'être à ce soir… Mais pourquoi vous faites tant de mystère  ?  personne ne sait exactement où on va…  » demande Lily en me faisant ses yeux de biche.

                   Irrésistible. Du coup, je n'essaie même pas de résister et je me rends  avec un baiser  :

«  tut tut tut gente damoiselle  ! Je ne te dirais que si tu es trèèès gentille avec moi…  »

                   Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et Lily vient se coller contre moi, et passe ses fines mains sous ma chemise.

«  Stop  ! Je me rends…  » dis-je en riant «  on va au _Witch's petticoat_  _(attention c'est © Titou Moony  ! he he ;;; lol)_ il y a une soirée mousse ce soir…ça devrait être sympa. »

«  J'oublierais alors le temps d'une soirée mon badge de préfète en chef…  » minaude-t-elle avec un sourire suggestif.

«  Ca va être génial…  » murmurai-je en fermant les yeux de plaisir en sentant les mains douce de ma Lily parcourir mon torse.

.

.

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

****

.

**Le loup est de sortie ce soir…**

.

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

.

.

«  Chut…  »

                   Des rires. Un gloussement vite éteint par une main bien placée. Des bruits de pas.

                   Une tête apparaît au bord d'un couloir et lance un regard furtif aux alentour.

«  C'est bon, il n'y a personne  !  »

                   James, Remus, Sirius et Peter firent avancer  Lily et les quatre autres filles qui partageaient le dortoir avec elle. Tous les septièmes années de Gryffondor étaient de sortie pour cette dernière soirée au plus grand château de tous les temps… Bon, peut-être pas le plus grand, mais certainement un des plus majestueux et secrets.

                   Les filles portaient un foulard devant les yeux, bien serrés, et les garçons s'étaient amusés à leur faire prendre des chemins détournés et à les faire tourner et retourner sur elles-même beaucoup plus souvent qu'il n'était nécessaire pour qu'elles perdent toute notion d'orientation et soient incapable de savoir où se situaient le passage secret du miroir.

                   James passa ses mains sur les bords ciselés d'un haut miroir, en récitant à voix très basse et presque inaudible une incantation latine.

                   La surface du miroir devint alors liquide, mais en suspension dans l'air, et n'importe qui aurait pu penser que c'était un miroir parfaitement normal. Mais dans le monde magique, rien n'est ce qu'il paraît être.

                   Ils firent passer une par une les filles par la surface miroitante, et elles eurent toutes un petit frisson en sentant la paroi glacée glisser sur elles.

                   Les maraudeurs se dépêchèrent de passer à l'intérieur de la pièce ronde et Remus effleura de sa baguette la surface luisante du miroir qui redevint magiquement aussi dure que du cristal.

                   Un quart d'heure plus tard, les neuf adolescents se retrouvaient à Pré-au-lard, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les sorciers décidèrent d'enlever les bandeau des étudiantes.

«  On avait prévu d'aller au _Witch's petticoat_ ce soir  » dit James d'une voix nonchalante en regardant ses ongles «  ça vous dirait de nous accompagner, gentes demoiselles  ?  »

                   Habituellement, Lily détestait quand James faisait ça, mais c'était peut-être du à l'ambiance du moment ou au fait que c'était leur dernière journée à Poudlard, et la préfète en chef eut un petit rire et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami, avant de lui prendre la main, regardant ses amies comme avec fierté. Les autres jeunes filles ne se firent pas prier, et ils se hâtèrent dans les rues du paisible petit village pour rejoindre le bar le plus célèbre du coin.

                   Du dehors, l'endroit ne payait pas de mine, comme tout bon pub qui se respecte, mais en arrivant à l'intérieur, ils purent savourer l'odeur forte et acre du tabac et la musique qui emplissait déjà le bar. Les quatre garçons paraissaient dans leur élément, pour être déjà venu ici de nombreuses fois, pour des célébrations plus ou moins méritées (la fois où ils avaient réussi à échapper aux griffes de Rusard alors qu'ils avaient un chargement de bombabouses dans leur poche et que chacun avait dans ses affaires un pack de bierreaubeurre pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe de quidditch, ou la fois où Remus avait été nommé préfet, ou l'anniversaire de chacun d'eux, avaient été des occasions marquantes de venir ici fêter l'événement).

                   Les filles se débarrassèrent de leur cape au Vestiaire et entrèrent dans ce monde magique de la fête… Même si pour elle aussi ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là.

                   Les musiques défilaient, dans tous les styles, passant du disco au rock, de U2 aux Doors. Ils formaient un petit groupe, dansaient, parlant, buvant et s'amusant sans aucun doute.

                   Jamais Sirius n'avait vécu une aussi grande frustration qu'en voyant Remus danser. En fait, ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il dansait, c'était le fait qu'ils étaient trois mecs célibataires pour quatre filles dans le même état. C'était le fait qu'ils se connaissaient tous depuis sept ans et qu'il n'y avait aucune gène dans la manière dont les filles dansaient.

                   Plus de tout ça, c'était le fait, dont Carla et Marie se déhanchaient et dansaient dans les bras de Remus. C'était le fait que Remus et les filles riait comme si cela ne voulait rien dire. C'était le fait que chaque mouvement lascif des personnes autour de lui augmentait son désir de Moony à une dose insupportable.

                   Il crut qu'il allait hurler quand Beth dansa dos contre le torse de Remus, se frottant l'un à l'autre sensuellement, les bras paresseusement levés en l'air, suivant le rythme de la musique.

                   Il crut qu'il allait se transformer et mordre Carla quand Remus et elle dansèrent pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, les genoux pliés, leurs jambes de frottant, et se tenant pour danser en restant à moitié agenouillés… (AN  : excuse-moi, j'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à décrire une danse. J'espère que vous voyez quand même de quels trucs je veux parler... éè)

                   Il se foutait que lui–même ou Peter l'aient aussi fait avec ces mêmes filles, et que cela ne voulait rien dire, la frustration était trop grande et penser qu'elles avaient le droit en toute impunité de danser collées à son Remus alors que lui devait simplement regarder en riant le rendait fou.

_         'Mon royaume pour une danse avec Moony'_

                   Merlin dut entendre la requête du ténébreux sorcier à la baguette irascible et aux dents agressives, car quelques Miramiels plus tard (_Envolez-vous pour quelques heures dans le pays des doux rêves sucrés avec Miramiel  ! Certifié douze ans d'age…)_, James et Peter commencèrent à faire les pitres, et à danser, se tortillant, l'un contre l'autre, parodiant une danse sensuelle. Remus éclata de rire et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se retenir à Claire pour ne pas tomber, pendant que James et Peter poussaient des hauts soupirs et des gémissements exagérés. Lily non plus n'en pouvait plus, se retenant mutuellement à la gentille Carla. Une sorte de cercle s'était formé, les deux clowns au milieu, et les sept autour.

.

……………………………………………………………………………………

**_Attention  :_******_Céline m'a dit que le passage qui suivait pouvait porter à confusion et que Remus n'aurait pas accepter de danser comme ça aussi ouvertement. Je pensais quant à moi que c'était le moment le plus plausible de l'histoire pour les faire danser ensemble. Je m'explique  : quand je sors avec des copains et qu'on danse, au moins une fois, deux mecs danseront ensemble pour faire les pitres en faisant des grands gestes parodiques et en ricanant… C'est presque une sorte de rituel lol mais je préciserais quand même que s'ils font ça ce n'est pas par attirance ni rien c'est parce que ça fait rire les filles et qu'ils ressentent le besoin de faire les clowns. Dans ce genre de moment, ils me font beaucoup penser aux maraudeurs… Tout ça pour vous dire que si vous pensez que ce qui suit pourrait amener des soupçons chez les autres, je réfute. Les filles aiment bien –en général- voir deux garçons danser ensembles (du moins dans mon entourage) et il n'y a habituellement aucune connotation._

_J'ai peut-être pas été très clair mais bon…lol_

_Disons «  comment Sirius détourne les vieilles traditions  »…  ;o)_

……………………………………………………………………………………

_._

                   Finalement, James et Peter se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, riant encore, et Sirius saisit l'opportunité qui lui était donné. Il lança un bref regard à Remus en levant un sourcil interrogateur et Moony lui répondit par un sourire «  pourquoi pas  ? Ca pourrait être marrant…  »

«  Pfff… Laissez les pros faire  ! Tu viens Remus  ?  » dit-il d'un ton exagérément frimeur avec une moue, sans se préoccuper des filles qui le regardaient sans oser respirer.

                   Sirius intercepta le regard amusé –et moqueur- de James à Lily mais il s'en moquait. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du loup-garou, et ils commencèrent à danser, pliant légèrement les genoux, collés l'un à l'autre, en ricanant.

Sirius eut du mal à déglutir en sentant le genoux de Remus frotter lascivement sa cuisse et en voyant Remus qui, prit dans la parodie, se mordait la lèvre de manière exagérée en regardant le ciel comme s'il était porté au septième siècle, pendant que Sirius, jouant le dragueur (et l'étant) se libérait haut et fort de ses frustrations en les faisant passer pour de l'humour  :

«  Oh Remiiii… Comment ai-je pu ne jamais me rendre compte à quel point tu étais beau  ? Que de temps perduuuuu…  »

                   Remus, se prêtant aussitôt au jeu, renchérit  :

«  Oh Siriii…. Tes lèvres si attirantes, ton corps si sexyyy…  »

                   Les filles éclatèrent en tapant des mains et ils les suivirent en se séparant, même si le rire de Padfoot avait quelque chose d'un peu forcé –ce qu'heureusement personne ne sembla remarquer- et Sirius prit Remus aussitôt par la taille avant qu'il s'échappe lui fit effectuer un demi-tour stratégique, et ils recommencèrent à danser, le morceau n'étant pas fini, Remus se déhanchant le dos contre le torse de Sirius.

                   Et à ce moment-là, Sirius comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais du demander à Merlin de lui accorder la faveur d'une danse avec Moony. Si il se relevait, il goûterait à nouveau la saveur si particulière et amère du ridicule…

                   Ils continuèrent de danser, tour à tour dos à torse, face à face, ou dansant en tournant, agenouillés, durant le morceau qui semblait à la fois beaucoup trop court et beaucoup trop long.

                   Sirius se força à penser aux pires choses, comme Parkinson en caleçon ou Rusard en chaleur, mais le fait de danser avec un Remus complètement soul sous les applaudissements réguliers des sept autres, franchement amusés –et qui en tenaient eux aussi une bonne couche avouons-le- n'aidait absolument pas.

                   Mais finalement, Merlin dut avoir pitié de lui (il faut dire qu'il venait d'invoquer une nouvelle image  : le prof de potion entrain d'embrasser Trelawney, et cette scène avait de quoi rafraîchir les ardeurs de plus d'un…) et au moment où le morceau se finit, Sirius put se détacher de Remus sans subir la honte du siècle.

                   Puis la musique s'adoucit.

                   Un slow. Sirius maudit alors toutes les conventions qui faisaient que les slows devaient se danser avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé (oubliant momentanément le fait qu'habituellement il était le premier à inviter les filles à danser un slow)

                   Après un instant d'hésitation, les couples se formèrent. James prit Lily dans ses bras, pas encore prêt à la partager avec quiconque, Carla se lova conter Peter, et, au grand désagrément de Sirius, Marie se dirigea vers Remus. Beth s'avança vers lui et un grand blond invita Kate.

                   Il mit ses mains autour de la fine taille de Beth et lui fit un sourire séducteur, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Pourtant, la jeune fille était vraiment très jolie, et plusieurs fois il étaient sortis ensemble le temps d'une soirée.

                   Mais son regard ne pouvait se détacher du couple formé par Remus et Marie. Même quand Elizabeth vint se coller à lui et placer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule ses pensées étaient dirigé vers le charismatique blond au regard doré si troublant.

                   Il aurait donné _n'importe quoi_ pour… _'non  ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu allais dire  ! Si c'est pour que ça finisse pareil que tout à l'heure…'_

                   Bon d'accord. Mais ce qui s'était passé n'avait rien eu de désagréable  ! Au contraire  ! _'C'est justement ça le problème'_  lui fit remarquer avec justesse la voix ironique qui avait décidé d'envahir son cerveau.

                   Marie par contre était bien loin de vouloir échanger sa place. Les mains de Remus sur sa taille, à un endroit où la peau était à découvert, la faisait se sentir sur une autre galaxie, loin, très loin, des futilités de ce monde. Ses yeux doux posés sur elle étaient si transportant… Et ses lèvres pleines et certainement fermes… Il souriait, de son demi-sourire habituel, l'air perdu dans des pensées agréables.

                   Mais elle avait le pressentiment que ces pensées –et ce délicieux sourire d'accompagnement-  n'étaient pas dirigées vers elle. Cela la rendait légèrement nostalgique et mélancolique. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer par ses bras sur sa taille, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

                   Ils discutèrent, par dessus le bruit ambiant, mais la discussion –bien qu'intéressante- sur leur avenir, n'apporta aucune confirmation positive à la jeune fille.

                   La danse finit, une autre suivit. Les couples tournèrent, les situations se répétèrent. Encore et encore.

                   Puis les danses redevinrent plus rythmées, les couples se séparèrent. Carla et Peter dansèrent au milieu du cercle, suivis de Marie et Beth, tandis que Kate parlait plus intimement avec le grand blond dans un des coins enfumés de la salle.

                   Sirius avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, en dehors du temps, quand il dansait. Il dansa plusieurs fois avec Moony, mais il se força à ne pas abuser des bonnes choses, ne voulait pas se ridiculiser en appréciant trop la compagnie du jeune loup-garou.

                   Et au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il entendit un bruit de glissement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et il vit par trois tuyaux s'échapper la mousse et les bulles, ainsi qu'une odeur indéchiffrable mais extrêmement agréable…

                   Il prit sa consommation, sachant que rapidement tout serait rempli de mousse et qu'il ne la retrouverait plus et il se rapprocha discrètement de Remus. Il faillit avaler une gorgée de mousse mais la recracha aussitôt. _'C'est ça de mater la bouche ouverte mon gars…_'

                   Il se fichait de perdre de vue James et Lily, qui en avaient probablement profité pour filer dans un coin plus tranquille. S'il était là, c'était pour Remus… Seulement pour Remus.

                   L'alcool aidant, et le fait que Remus est soudainement disparu sous une couche de mousse, le poussèrent à la déprime. Rien de plus ne s'était passé. Il s'était surestimé, pensant que si tant de filles le trouvaient à leur goût il aurait sa chance avec Remus, mais il se rendait maintenant compte de sa présomption. Comment aurait-il pu être le possesseur d'une telle perfection  ? Comment avait-il pu penser que les yeux ambres si invitants de son amis, que ses cheveux de la même couleur que le Miramiel, que cette bouche si sensuelle… pourrait lui appartenir un jour  ?

                   Il se dirigea vers un canapé de libre mais sa course fut arrêté par un corps.

                   Après une seconde de froncement de sourcil il se rendit compte que la personne couverte de mousse qui lui faisait face était la même qui peuplait ses nuits.

                   La scène semblait si irréelle… Dans un Univers de bulles et de blanc électrique, au milieu d'une musique assourdissante au milieu d'une mer de mousse, émergeait le buste de Remus, debout, un verre au contenu violet phosphorescent dans les mains et de la mousse dans les cheveux et sur les vêtements.

                   Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'il était lui aussi couvert de la mixture blanche, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait, pendant une demi-seconde, oublié comment respirer. Son inattention provisoire lui valut de boire à nouveau la tasse.

                   Remus lui désigna le canapé, et ils s'y dirigèrent, sans parler car cela aurait été inutile dans le vacarme ambiant.

                   Une fois qu'ils furent confortablement installés, Remus créa une bulle de silence autour d'eux et ils purent alors apprécier le silence inconfortable qui régnait, maintenant qu'aucun des deux n'avait d'excuses pour ne plus parler.

«  Herm… C'est quoi ta boisson  ?  »

«  C'est de la liqueur de violette. Tu peux goûter, même si je préférais que tu goûtes d'autres choses à moi.  »

                   Sirius mit une seconde à réagir.

«  QUOI  ???  »

                   Remus le regarda, un sourcil étonné  levé en l'air :

«  C'est de la liqueur de violette, tu veux goûter  ?  »

«  Oh… Bien sur…  »

                   Remus tendit son verre, et Sirius –encore perturbé- prit timidement le verre -et la main par la même occasion- qui lui étaient tendus et but une gorgée à une des dix pailles de formes différentes qui sortaient du verre.

«  Délicieux…  »

«  N'est-ce pas  ? Tu me laisses goûter à tes lèvres en échange  ?  »

                   Sirius faillit recracher la gorgée qu'il avait prit de Miramiel, et il regarda sans comprendre le jeune homme assis en face de lui, qui le regardait en fronçant des sourcils, l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait dit de si choquant. Sirius se reprit.

«  Oui bien sur…  »

                   Remus se pencha et au moment où Sirius ferma les yeux, pensant sentir les douces lèvres de Moony contre les siennes, il entendit un bruit d'aspiration. Sirius ouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Remus buvait à la paille dans le verre que Sirius tenait à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

                   Il devinait complètement fou…Remus avait du demandé de goûter à sa boisson, pas à ses lèvres…Il dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un soupir de frustration s'échapper de ses lèvres.

                   Remus était dangereusement près, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et Sirius fut persuadée qu'aucune torture n'était plus efficace…

                   Il pouvait voir toutes les nuances des éclairages se refléter dans les cheveux du blond, et la mousse qui tombait par petits paquets, mais qui restait bien présente, semblait n'attendre que la main de Sirius pour arrêter de cacher le visage de Remus…

                   Remus s'écarta et lui fit un grand sourire  :

«  pas mal non plus ce petit goût de miel derrière la liqueur de mirabelle…  »

                   Sirius, comme un automate, acquiesça, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'autre garçon, et lentement sa main poussa la mousse qui restait sur les cheveux et le visage de Remus.

                   Leurs yeux étaient comme collés avec un sort de glue perpétuelle, et au moment où Sirius allait prendre une difficile respiration pour parler, James, Lily, Marie et Beth émergèrent de la mer de mousse. Jamais Sirius n'avait autant voulu leur lancer le doloris qu'à cet instant…

                   Ils se redressèrent aussitôt, la magie totalement disparue, et quand Sirius jeta un petit regard à Remus, celui-ci semblait parfaitement normal, sans le plus petit rougissement laissant croire qu'il était agacé de l'interruption de leurs amis.

«  On vous cherchait  ! Peter et Carla sont portés absents mais j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas particulièrement envie d'être dérangés…  »

                   Le regard que Sirius lança à Lily lui fit clairement comprendre que lui aussi, aurait préféré ne pas être dérangé… Et vu le malaise de Lily et James, ils avaient du très bien comprendre…

                   Sirius essaya de paraître aussi impassible que Remus et il leur sourit avec amusement  :

«  Et Peter est porté manquant avec Clara  ? Très intéressant ça…  »

                   Remus eut un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

                   Et ils partirent à la chasse des deux tourtereaux…

                   Quelques heures plus tard, en plus de n'avoir pas réussi à trouver les deux absent (qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir transplané dans un coin plus tranquille), Sirius avait perdu James et Lily, ainsi que les deux filles. Et Remus venait de disparaître lui aussi. Et comment les retrouver alors qu'il y avait eu une nouvelle distribution de mousse quelques minutes plus tôt et que tout était enseveli  ?

                   Il était tard, il avait mal au ventre («  plus jamais je ne boirai  ! plus JAMAIS  !  »), mal à la tête, et ses yeux tombaient de fatigue. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir entraperçu Remus entrain d'embrasser une petite brune…

                   Jamais encore il ne s'était comparée à une merde, et la sensation, bien que toute nouvelle, n'avait absolument rien d'agréable…

.

.

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

.

**_Point de vue de Remus Lupin_**

.

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

.

.

                   Une jeune fille me percute  :

«  Oh excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu avec toute cette mousse…  »

                   Plutôt jolie, des cheveux bonds attachés avec des mèches sauvages s'en échappant, des grands yeux bleus innocent… Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur, je cherche Sirius. On était tous ensemble quand la mousse est arrivée, et maintenant plus personne  ! Mais c'est surtout Padfoot qui m'intéresse, les autres sont certainement dispersés par couples sur les canapés entrain de faire des choses que je préfère ne pas imaginer.

«  C'est pas grave, c'est moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais…  » répondis-je gentiment avec un sourire avant de recommencer à scanner la salle.

«  Tu cherches quelqu'un  ? Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée,  Noëlle MacOley…  » minaude-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté, avec un petit sourire.

                   J'imagine qu'il est temps pour moi de me présenter_… 'quelle perspicacité Remus  ! Si si vraiment  ! Tu t'améliores  !'_

«  Remus Lupin… Et oui, je cherche mon meilleur ami, un grand brun, aux cheveux mi-longs…  » Je me force à garder pour moi la suite de la description 'super bien foutu, très séduisant, avec des yeux couleur lune et un sourire accrocheur' pour éviter un regard de totale incompréhension de la part de la jeune fille.

«  Oh je crois avoir…  »

                   Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir que je vois Sirius émerger de la mousse à un coin de la salle. J'ai un grand sourire et je m'excuse  avant de partir dans sa direction.

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-_

                   Je l'ai encore paumé …

                   Je retiens un soupir et je me dirige vers un canapé libre. Et je stoppe. Il est là, avançant dans ma direction, beau comme un Dieu, l'air ailleurs. Une mèche noire et humide est collée contre sa joue à cause de la mousse. Même ainsi, l'air ailleurs, avec ses mèches retombant négligemment devant ses yeux et semblant s'ennuyer mortellement il était indiciblement séduisant.

                   Parfois tu te rends compte de certaines choses.

                   Il y a quelques temps, moi, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de mon meilleur ami.

                   Et aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui.

                   Dans quelques heures nous allons devoir rentrer à Poudlard. Dans quelques heures nous allons tous partir dans des directions différentes. J'ai failli demander à Sirius si je pouvais être son colocataire, il avait dit qu'il en cherchait un, mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de le gêner et j'imagine qu'il préfère largement la compagnie d'une jolie sorcière.

                   Mais ça fait quand même bizarre…

                   Bizarre de penser que nos sept ans de cohabitation vont se terminer. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que la date où nous prendrions tous des routes divergentes était très éloignée, et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'en est rien.

                   De nombreuses filles se retournent sur son passages, le regardent avec envie, en se mordillant la lèvre. C'est toujours comme ça. Pourquoi me remarquerait-il avec toutes ces déesses roucoulant autour de lui  ?

                   Je l'ai bien vu quand nous avons dansé tout à l'heure. Je ne suis qu'un jouet, qu'un ami. Me voir autrement ne lui est certainement jamais venu à l'esprit, sinon il ne m'aurait pas invité à danser de manière ridicule juste pour faire rire la galerie.

                   Mais si pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, pour moi ça ne l'était pas du tout.

                   J'aimerais lui faire comprendre…

                   J'ai eu tellement de faux espoirs… quand il m'a fait ce massage… Sa respiration était rauque, précipitée… Ou quand il était sous la douche et que je me suis laissé aller à imaginer qu'il était mon oreiller, et qu'il est arrivé, il semblait…Troublé  ? Oui…

                   Je soupire… Je dois tenter le tout pour le tout ce soir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à perdre. _'A part votre amitié, mais c'est vrai qu'une amitié de seulement 7 ans, qu'est-ce que c'est  de nos jours ?'_

                   Je lui montre le canapé. Je marche comme un automate, et nous nous installons sans parler au milieu de la musique qui bat son plein. Je crée une bulle de silence autour de nous ce qui me permet d'apprécier dans toute son ampleur le silence gêné qui nous sépare.

                   Ô combien inconfortable  !

                   J'essaie de ne pas me tortiller, d'avoir l'air impassible devant le silence désagréable qui s'installe mais c'est difficile… J'ai peur qu'il n'ait compris ce qui se passe dans mon cerveau compliqué et qu'il n'ose pas me repousser…

                   Je ne sais plus qui entame la conversation… Mais je me rappelle alors de Lily. Lily qui avait compris en cinquième année que j'étais loup-garou et qui ne m'avait pas repoussé. Lily qui avait compris très tôt que j'étais intéressé par Sirius. Lily qui m'avait donné tant de conseils judicieux, sachant me redonner confiance, et voir en moi ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Si elle n'avait pas été là je crois que j'aurais depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir d'être un jour avec Sirius.

                   Je crois presque l'entendre…  «  _Tu devrais essayer la technique du _'je dis des trucs sensuels et suggestifs à un moment où il est dans les nuages, et je fais style que j'ai dit que quelque chose de totalement banale_' pour lui donner des hallucinations, et l'impression qu'il fantasmes sur toi. Tu verras, c'est efficace, ça fait travailler les neurones…  Testé et approuvé. »_

J'ai de sérieux doutes sur l'efficacité de la méthode, mais je me lance.

                   Résultats au-delà de mes espérances  ! Je me suis penché pour goûter sa boisson (délicieux par ailleurs  ! même si on ne se rends pas du tout compte de la dose d'alcool qu'on boit du coup…) et sa respiration est encore précipitée. Il me regarde avec la bouche ouverte et oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau  !

                   Comme si mes pensées s'engluaient dans de la guimauve particulièrement épaisse. Ou dans de la mousse au vu des circonstances…

                   …

                   Peux plus penser correctement…

                   _'Respire Moony, respire !'_

                   J'ouvre la bouche plusieurs fois mais je n'arrive pas à penser assez pour aligner plusieurs mots sans me rendre ridicule.

«  J…  »

«  On vous cherchait  ! Peter et Carla sont portés absents mais j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas particulièrement envie d'être dérangés…  »

                   Je ferme un instant les yeux, le temps d'analyser le fait que la personne qui a parlé n'est pas Sirius, mais Lily, et le temps d'analyser par la même occasion que je viens de louper une excellente occasion. Et le temps de me refaire un visage neutre et de calmer mes instincts qui me dictent de tuer les nouveaux arrivants du regard.

                   Je fais un sourire à Lily, refoulant mon envie passagère de la mordre (mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans ma meilleure amie  ? la seule qui arrive à la fois à me donner des conseils et quand je les applique à casser tous mes efforts sans le vouloir…)

                   D'ailleurs, Lily, perspicace, l'a très bien compris, et se dandine d'un pied sur l'autre en me jetant des petits regards gênés. Elle semble tellement culpabiliser que j'ai du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Mais ça ne serait pas gentil pour quelqu'un qui s'est autant décarcassé pour moi…

                   Je suis les autres pour chercher Peter, mais c'est sans vraiment de cœur. Je suis en mode «  automate  », je réponds, souris et ris comme si de rien n'était mais mes pensées sont totalement portées vers un certain séduisant brun au sourire éblouissant. Vous voyez de qui je parle  ? Suivez mon regard…

                   Attend… Il est où  ? Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds pour le chercher mais Noëlle, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure m'interpelle  :

«  Oh quelle coïncidence  ! Alors, tu as retrouvé tes amis  finalement  ?  »

                   Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la coïncidence ne me semble pas du tout fortuite devant le sourire éblouissant -mais beaucoup moins réussi que celui de Sirius- qu'elle me lance. Ca y est  ! Je l'entraperçois  ! Il va sortir et… Par mille veracrasses en tutu, il SORT  !

«  Oui d'ailleurs il est là-bas, entrain de sortir  !  » répondis-je avec mon plus charmant sourire pour me faire pardonner le fait d'avoir fait apparaître sur son visage un air peiné et vexé.

«  A plus tard, peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour  !  » lançai-je avant de m'élancer vers la porte.

                   Je cherche partout, sans me soucier de l'air hagard que je dois afficher. Je ne le vois pas… Ah si  ! Il est là-bas, entrain de marcher, la tête basse, certainement perdu dans ses pensées et il passe la sortie.

                   Je le rattrape en quelques bonds gracieux (bon je vous l'accorde,  courir avec plusieurs verres de différentes liqueurs dans le ventre, même pour un vieux loup de mer comme moi qui tient bien l'alcool, ça n'a rien d'une démarche souple et féline… mais l'intention y est, n'était-ce point le principal  ?)

«  Sirius…  » soufflai-je en lui attrapant le bras «  attends, je voulais te parler  !  »

                   Il se retourne et me dévisage, un sourcil levé. Il est là, debout devant moi, grand, mince, l'air musclé sous ses vêtements (et pour l'avoir vu un nombre innombrable de fois en simple serviette je confirme les rumeurs les plus folles) et semblant sortir droit d'une gravure de mode… Le beau gosse brun ténébreux… j'ai soudain un trac très justifié.

                   Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un loup-garou comme moi sans argent, sans emploi du à ma condition, alors qu'il est le sex-symbol de Poudlard et que les trois-quarts de la population féminine de poudlard vendraient leur âme pour seulement un baiser de lui  ?

                   Vous est-il jamais apparu que vous étiez entrain de vous mettre vous-même dans le plus grand ridicule possible  ? Et bien j'ai l'impression que je suis entrain de faire une bourde telle qu'une vie ne parviendra pas à me faire oublier la honte que je vais ressentir…

«  Qu'est-ce qu'il y a  ?  »

                   Mais je ne peux pas résister à ces cheveux qui tombent un peu partout sur son visage… Et ses yeux… Et ce sourcil haussé…Et ce regard triste et ailleurs…Tant pis, je me lance. Advienne que pourra.

«  Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te le dire, que les circonstances soient différentes mais… mais si je te laisse partir sans te l'avoir avouer, je sais que je le regretterai toute ma vie…

                   Sirius ouvre la bouche mai je le coupe d'un geste.

«  Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j"ai plaqué la 'si parfaite' Morgane  ? Alors qu'elle savait que j'étais un loup-garou et qu'elle avait accepté ça  ? C'était…Parce que je suis honnête avec moi-même et que je ne pouvais plus sortir avec elle en sachant parfaitement que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais honte de ça, mais je ne pouvais plus me cacher la vérité…  »

                   Sirius se rapproche légèrement, et l'expression déprimée qui se reflétait sur son visage fait place un masque d'indifférence, mais l'éclat qui brille dans ses yeux aussi noirs que son nom me persuade qu'il m'écoute attentivement.

« Te cacher quelle vérité  ?  »

«  …  »

                   Jamais des mots ne me sont parus aussi difficiles à dire. Pourtant, au regard que me lance Padfoot, et vu toute la force qu'il m'a fallu pour me lancer, il faut que je m'explique, que j'aille au bout mais je n'en trouve pas la force. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été pétrifié dans cette position ridicule, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fouillant dans le vide comme pour y lire mon texte, sans bouger. 

                   Il me regarde, se rapproche, pose sa main sur mon avant-bras avec inquiétude  :

«  Remus, ça va  ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais…  »

                   Sa voix si grave si sensuelle, si douce… Comment accentuer encore plus mon désarroi  ? Comment ai-je pu espérer que….

«  C'est toi dont j'étais amoureux.  »

                   Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai dit. Ca y est. La phrase fatidique est lancée. Et maintenant j'aimerai être Peter pour pouvoir me changer en rat et m'enfuir en couinant… Mais une partie de moi a envie de rester, n'a pas envie d'abandonner la lutte maintenant…

«  _"étais"  ?_  »

«  Je le suis toujours…  » articulai-je dans un murmure.

                   Je déglutis mais me force à le regarder dans ses yeux. Mais jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de regarder autre part. Je n'ai pas envie de lire son regard. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir et je me rends compte que j'étais bien dans mon ignorance et mes espoirs. Mais il est sincèrement trop tard pour y penser. _'Au moins tu en es conscient…'_

                   Sirius ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort. Il me regarde à la recherche d'aide mais je ne peux que le regarder sans bouger. Je ne peux quand même pas parler à sa place… Il réessaie encore une fois, avant de baiser les bras, découragé.

                   Je me sens déçu. Comme si mon cœur était allé se cacher entre mes petits doigts de pieds. Pourtant je savais que ça finirait comme ça, qu'il ne saurait pas quoi dire pour me repousser gentiment mais… mais même un loup-garou comme moi a le droit d'espérer, non  ?

«  Ca ne fait rien Padfoot, je comprends…Je…  »

                   Mais je m'aperçois que je ne peux rien dire de plus. Que dire qu'il ne sait pas déjà. Je me détourne, le regard vide. Et il n'y a pas que mon regard de vide… J'ai l'impression d'être un nuage… Un nuage sur le point de pleuvoir d'ailleurs car je sens les larmes monter toutes seules sans le moindre commandement vers mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu le contrôle de rien de toute façon.

                   Et puis soudainement… ça.

                   Comment le définir  ?

                   Je pourrais en parler des heures mais je n'arriverais pas à vous faire ressentir le dixième de ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-l

                   Reprenons il y a une seconde, à peine. Quand je me détournai, abattu. Quand Sirius posa sa main contre mon épaule. Quand je me retrouvais soudainement tourné vers Paddy, ses lèvres divines à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage.

                   Je fermais les yeux et penchait la tête sur le côté, par automatisme, mais ce ne furent pas sur mes lèvres que vinrent se poser celles de Sirius. Il les frôla juste avant de mordiller le lobe de mon oreille de sa bouche si attirante en chuchotant de manière à peine audible les trois petits mots les plus remplis de sens qu'il soit donné d'entendre.

                   Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc et j'allais parler quand il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'empêchant de parler.

                   Et je ne peux pas dire que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de dialogue…

                   Ce fut… précipité. Des mois de frustration se jouèrent là, en huis-clos, ça n'est pas rien  ! Et au vu de la manière dont les mains de Sirius se pressèrent contre mon dos et dans mes cheveux, je peux dire que la frustration était des deux côtés.

                   C'était… C'était un moment tellement fort que sur le coup je n'avais plus l'impression d'exister. Si une centaine de détraqueur se seraient pointer, j'aurais pu sans aucune difficulté les repousser sans même réfléchir. Réfléchir quand on jouit d'un tel bonheur est comme un sacrilège.

                   C'était… Un libération. Libération de ma frustration, et puis aussi.. libération du loup. Je le sentais m'envahir, mais au contraire des pleines lunes, il ne me repoussait pas, il m'aidait, il approuvait et accentuait chacun de mes gestes.

                   Pour la première fois e ma vie avoir l'impression de ne faire qu'un, avec le loup et le chien.

                   Je savais que Sirius embrassait comme un Dieu, toutes les filles ne font qu'en parler. Mais c'est faux. Sirius n'embrasse pas il transporte. C'est une vraie drogue. Je sus à ce moment-là que j'étais à jamais totalement dépendant de Sirius Black. Dépendant, prisonnier et consentant.

                   Ses lèvres étaient fermes, et quand sa langue caressa doucement ma lèvre inférieur je me forçais à ne pas le mordre tellement j'avais envie de lui. C'était tellement pressant… tellement agréable…

                   Plus tard, je ne garderai que ce souvenir  : des mains qui se cherchent, des gestes pressants et maladroit, des cheveux dans tous les sens, des souffles courts et mêlés, l'odeur si particulière de Sirius par dessus, son regard enflammé, ses mains douces contre ma peau, une félicité, un bonheur indicible, l'impression que mon cœur s'était décidé à remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres…

                   Je ne sus jamais comment nous fîmes pour nous diriger en titubant, beaucoup plus ivres par la présence de l'autre que par n'importe quelle boisson, vers le passage secret, ni comment nous arrivâmes à rentrer au dortoir en nous jurant continuellement entre deux baisers et deux caresses notre amour éternel.

                   Mais je sais par contre parfaitement bien comment tout cela se finit.

.

.

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-  
._

**_FIN  
_**_._

****

_-o-o-o-oOo-o-o-o-****_

_._

_._

_._

_……………………………………………………………………………………_

_       Ca y est… C'est la première fic de plusieurs chapitres que j'ai fini  ! d'accord, c'était que trois chapitres, mais quand même  !  ;o) 'contente'_

_       Bon j'espère que c'était pas une guimauve trop épaisse, car comme toute fin, ça peut décevoir, mais bon, je ne me voyais pas le cœur de rendre Remus vraiment insensible au charme de Sirius…(on parle quand même de Sirius et Remus là…) et j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout ! o)_

_       Je remercie encore Déesse _Wallen_ (_Esprit Rebelle_ sur Remus) et _Mirabelle P_ (tout plein de supers one-shot, aux idées originales et tout) pour avoir eu la patience de me relire et de pointer les incohérences, les fautes de goûts etc… (J'espère que tu t'es remise du choc Céline  !  ;o) et que tu as passé d'excellentes vacances par la même occasion…) c'est suite à leurs judicieux commentaire que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre… Si il y a encore des passages que vous n'aimez pas, dont la logique ne vous apparaît pas pleinement, etc… n'hésitez pas à me le dire  !  ;o) je ne mords pas en recevant des reviews constructives, ne vous inquiétez pas  !  ;-p_

_       Et n'oubliez pas qu'écrire est avant tout un plaisir, mais qu'on le fait aussi pour partager, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer  ! même si il n'y aura pas de suite  !  ;o)_

_       Bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir suivi durant cette petite fic  !_

_       Titou_


End file.
